Life Goes On
by JustDestiny
Summary: Jude dumped Tommy before she went on tour. How are things going to turn out for them? Will they ever be completely happy? No matter what happens, she knows that life will go on.
1. Just Another Day

Chapter 1

Walking into G-Major that morning, Jude really wished she had gotten more sleep. It was going to be hell trying to record an acoustic song and try to stay awake the whole time. She walked with her head down yawing the whole way to the studio her and Tommy frequently used. She knew she should have been paying attention when she was knocked straight on her butt. When Jude looked up, it was into the piercing blue eyes of her producer Tom Quincy. With a laugh, he pulled her to her feet and heard the groan escape her lips.

"Somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Ms. Harrison" Tommy said with a smile.

"Shove it Quincy, I'm not in the mood."

Tommy retreated and followed Jude as she headed into the studio. As she picked up her guitar, she secretly wished she could tell Tommy what she was feeling. There was no way to tell him without everything changing. Jude picked up her guitar and walked into the sound booth. Tommy could tell something was wrong the minute he looked at her face. She looked so distant, so...sad. He had some idea of what was wrong when she started to play her new song.


	2. Secret Love

This is my first fic so if you guys would read and review it would be very much appreciated. I know the first chapter was really short but I am hoping they will get longer as I go along. Oh yeah, the song is actually a poem called Silent Love by Reden Jobli

Love, Destiny

Chapter 2

Jude had been up all night writing. She was watching an old black and white movie when something inside her just clicked. She got her notebook and the words just flowed out. Everything that she had been feeling since her summer tour now was formed on paper. She knew that this song would always be trouble for her to perform but because it was packed with so much feeling, she couldn't let it just sit in her notebook. Playing it for Tommy was going to be one of the hardest things to do. 'OK, here it goes', she thought.

_Have you ever been silently in love_

_With someone you can never have?_

_So close you can touch his hand_

_Yet, so far to feel his heart?_

_Have you ever lived in pretense_

_Quietly loving without any condition?_

_A feeling of love that's unknown_

_Hiding it, not knowing for how long._

_Have you ever fallen deeply_

_Loving the person unconditionally?_

_So afraid to say what you feel_

_Acting normal, keeping things still._

_Why does holding his hand feel so right?_

_Your heart smiles every time he's at sight_

_Hearing his sweet voice makes your day_

_Hope you can hug him in a special way._

Tommy didn't know what to say. He knew that what Jude was singing was written about him, but it just felt so weird to her hear sing it. Deep down, he knew that he felt the same way but he wouldn't ever tell Jude that. First and foremost, he needed to be her producer. Everything else came second.

"That was great Jude. Lets do it one more time and you can go home and get some sleep."

Unsure of what to say she just nodded and picked up her guitar. 'How could he be acting so normal? He should know that I don't feel this way about anyone else. Maybe I shouldn't have decided to record this track...'. She had no more time to think when Tommy gave her a thumbs up, it was time to lay down the track again.

After saying bye to everyone at G-Major, Jude walked out into the summer heat. With thoughts of nothing but food and sleep, she was heading home when she tripped and fell. The last thing she saw was the blue sky as she blacked out.


	3. You're Beautiful

Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed. It really does mean a lot. I tried to make this chapter longer and hopefully better.

Love, Destiny

Chapter 3

With a splitting headache, Jude awoke in a bed unfamiliar to her. Rubbing her temple to try to reduce the pain, she attempted to stand up but fell back down on the bed. 'What the hell happened', she thought as she sat on the corner of the bed. With another try, she achieved success and got to her feet. Just as she was about to look through the drawers of the dresser, the door opened. She stumbled back and was lifted into a mans arms.

"Tommy?"

"Feeling better, Jude?"

"I...well, not really, but what happened? How did I get here?"

Tommy put her back on her feet after making sure she was stable and proceeded to explain what happened. He was coming out of G-Major to catch Jude and ask her to dinner when he found her laying on the sidewalk. What he didn't tell her was all the thoughts that ran through his head the moment he saw her, the worry making him shake when he bent down to feel for a pulse, the relief when he found it. He picked her up gently checking for any blood or broken bones and found a bump the size of a golf ball on the back of her head. His car was around the corner so he put Jude in it and had all intentions of taking her back to her house, but ended up driving to his house. Jude reached her hand back and felt the bump. Tommy was right, it was huge. She didn't remember any of it.

"Tommy, I could use that dinner now", she said with a smile.

"Want a piggy back ride?"

With a laugh, she shook her head and with all the grace in the world wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her down the stairs and sat her on the couch in his living room.

Walking away he asked her "head still pounding?"

"Oh yeah, I have a feeling it might be for a few days."

He walked back to her and handed her a glass of water and a couple of Tylenol then headed back to the kitchen. Jude took the pills and looked around the living room. There were pictures of him with Boyz Attack and some of his previous clients. The room was surprisingly well decorated and coordinated.

"Thanks. I have never been here. It's really nice, put together well. So what are you making?"

"Yeah, it's home. I was thinking about making chicken fettuccine. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you Tommy, for everything. I really appreciate it."

She got up to sit at the bar connected to the kitchen to watch Tommy cook. Surprisingly, the awkwardness she felt at the studio was no longer there. It felt good to be with him here, even if it wasn't exactly the way she wanted things. She had her head down and didn't notice Tommy watching her.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?"

Without thinking, the word just slipped out of his mouth. 'To hell with it now', he thought, 'I already said it, lets see how she reacts'.

Caught off guard, Jude just stared for a second. Honesty couldn't hurt anything...could it?


	4. It All Becomes Clear

Thank you so so much to those who read and reviewed. It is alwaays nice to hear what people think. There is a lot of dialouge so please bear with me. Thanks guys.

Love, Destiny

Chapter 4

Jude knew that she just couldn't hold it in any more. She would rather lay her heart on the line then live in regret knowing she never told him. It was either uphill or downhill from here and whichever way it went, she knew that this was the right thing to do, the only thing to do.

"First off, you have to promise to let me get this all out before you say anything. I swear you can say whatever you want when I'm done, I just need to tell you before I chicken out."

Tommy made the gesture of zipping his lips shut and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Ok, remember on my 16th birthday when we kissed in the rain? Well, ever since then, I have had feelings for you. Not so strong at first, but they increased every time I saw you. When we started dating, I think I was one of the happiest girls alive. I didn't care what anyone else thought or said, it was just you and me. Then I don't know what happened. I think I started to fall in love with you and that scared me more than anything which is why I broke up with you right before the tour. I know it sounds ridiculous now but that was how I felt."

"That is not...". Before he could finish Jude cut him off.

"Wait, let me finish. So the whole tour, I couldn't get my mind off you. Every time we would go up on stage, the first thing I thought was 'I wish Tommy was here to watch this'. Then I realized that breaking up with you was an incredibly stupid move. I was planning on telling you the moment I got back how I felt. Then you were holding hands with Sadie when we got in and I knew that I couldn't have you back so I just acted like nothing ever happened. Big mistake. Whenever I tried to write all I could think about was you. The first song I actually finished was the one we recorded today. I just couldn't go on without telling you all of that. Ok, now it's your turn."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in, just give me a second."

Tommy sat down on the stool next her and rested his hand on her knee.

"Jude, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. I was devastated when you ended it. I sat on my couch and didn't get up for hours. All I could think about was how I should have told you I loved you. Sadie was just...I don't know, a cure for the loneliness. I know now that it was wrong to do that because she is your sister but she was the closest I could get to you. The first time I realized that maybe you still had feelings for me was when I heard your song. I couldn't believe I just let you walk out of the studio so I went to after to you which was when I found you out cold."

Tommy got off the stool and pulled Jude to her feet. Holding both her hands in his, he asked "Jude, will you give me another chance. Please, because I love you so much. These couple of months away from you have been hell"

Without a word, Jude tipped her chin up and met Tommy's lips with her own. She pulled back and gave him a priceless smile.

"So how about that dinner. I am starving."

Tommy laughed and went to go check on the food. Right as he was about to serve it, Jude's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jude, where the hell are you. You were supposed to be home before me. Why aren't you here? What's going on? Answer me Jude."

"Damn it Sadie. I would have before if you gave me the chance. I'm at Tommy's and we are about to have dinner."

"What are you doing at Tommy's?"

Jude could clearly here the jealousy in her sisters voice. She was still a little bitter about Tommy dumping her. Nobody had ever dumped Sadie Harrison until Tommy.

"Give up the dramatics Sadie. I will be home in a little while. Your concern is touching."

With that, Jude flipped the phone shut. Now that her and Sadie lived together, Sadie thought it gave her the right to check up on her whenever she felt like it. They were going to have a little talk about that when she got home. For now, she was going to enjoy a nice night with Tommy and try to forget about her sister and the humongous bump on the back of her head.


	5. Daytime TV Cheesy

Hey guys, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Hope its good, if not you should tell me haha.

Enjoy :)

Love, Destiny

Chapter 5

The dinner was magnificent. Jude had no idea Tommy could cook but now she was going to make sure he did it more often. They sat at the table and talked about all the things that happened before she went on tour. She tried to stray him away from conversations about her relationships with Shay and Jamie but he wanted to know what happened with them and she wouldn't deny him that.

"This is going to sound Daytime TV cheesy but I think the main reason it didn't work out with Jamie was because he wasn't you. And with Shay, well...I guess he found something better."

"Trust me girl, there is no one better than you."

Jude blushed and gave him a prize winning smile. No matter how cheesy it sounded, it felt so good to hear that from him. She got up to put the dishes in the sink but Tommy grabbed her hand and led her away from the table.

"That can wait. I want to show you something."

She was really curious as to what this "something" was going to be and she allowed him to lead her through the house. At the end of the hall way, Tommy made her close her eyes and put his hand over them just to make sure she couldn't see.

"No peeking. Ok, 1-2-3, open them."

When Jude opened her eyes, she let out a gasp. She was standing in front of a fully equipped recording studio. You could see the shock cloud her eyes then clear in complete happiness. After all, the studio is her home away from home.

"This is all yours?"

"It was. It's yours now too. Anytime you feel like working on a song or anything at all, you can come here. You pretty much know how to use everything so feel free to play around."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. After a minute she whispered in his ear "I love you Tommy."

"I love you too beautiful."

"I should get going. Sadie acts like mom now that her and dad got back together and moved to the States. I mean really, I think I can take care of myself."

Tommy kind of flinched at the mention of Sadie. Things had been really weird with them since he dumped her. She still tried to call and email him but he didn't want to be anywhere near her. Now that he had Jude, he didn't need anybody else.

"Alright, before you go lets have a look at that bump. Oh, and tell Sadie it wasn't me if she sees it. You never know what she might think of me now."

Before Jude could say anything, he gave her a quick kiss and turned her around so he could look at her head. The bump didn't look like it had gone down much. He cursed himself for not making her put some ice on it. He walked in the kitchen and grabbed the Tylenol.

"Take two of these and call me in the morning" he joked.

She took the bottle out of his hands and set it on the counter.

"I need my things. How about another piggy back ride, Tommy-kins"

"Don't ever call me that again and does your head still hurt?"

"Not much, but just for the fun of it. Please?"

He let Jude hop on his back and carried her up the stairs. She didn't weigh much so it hardly took any effort. After she grabbed her stuff from his bedroom, he carried her back downstairs and out to the viper. He let Jude pick the station and hoped he wouldn't regret that. It ended up playing Panic! At The Disco-But It's Better If You Do. He loved that song and hearing Jude sing it was like heaven so he was very satisfied with his choice. The only thing he regretted was when he pulled up in front of Jude's apartment. Not knowing that Sadie was watching out the window, Tommy leaned over and kissed Jude for what felt like to her an eternity. With whispered I love you's, she got out of the car and walked inside. Sadie was standing right in front of Jude's bedroom door.

"So, how friendly are my little sister and Tom Quincy, huh Jude?"

"What are you talking about Sadie? I have had a rough day and I really need some sleep. Just move so I can get in my room".

Sadie planted her feet and had no intention of moving until she got an explanation.

"Rough day? Sleeping with Tommy take all the energy out of you?"

"Sadie, you don't know the half of it. I don't have to explain every single move I make to you and I suggest you get out the way. Now."

Sadie reverted back to her old childish ways. "What are you gonna do if I don't. Go cry to Tommy?"

"No, something more along the lines of this."

With what strength she had left, Jude grabbed her sisters hair and used as leverage to push her out of the way. There were few things more important to Sadie than her hair. It proved to be effective as Jude walked in her bedroom and shut and locked the door. She could her Sadie mutter quite a few inappropriate phrases and storm off. With that, she laid on her stomach and fell asleep.


	6. Back On Track

Again, thank you to all who read and an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed. I love feedback, positive and negative. The song is callled Finally Found by Honeyz.

Chapter 6

The ringing of her cell phone awoke her from a deep sleep. She looked at the screen and smiled as she flipped it open.

"Hey Kat. How are you?"

"I'm great. Me and Jamie just got back from the mall. How about you?"

"Well, I knocked myself out yesterday and Tommy played hero. So I am fantastic besides the bump. Speaking of me and Tommy, I have something I want to tell you. Yesterday, we sorta got back together."

"Well it's about time somebody knocked some sense into you, even if it was the sidewalk. So you and Tommy are an item again. Good. Well, I just wanted to tell you they started selling my line at the mall. Front window."

"Kat, that's fantastic. We should celebrate, all of us. Tonight at Dennys. I will tell Tommy, Sadie and Kwest. You take care of letting everyone else know. I will see you tonight."

After hanging up with Kat, Jude jumped in the shower then went to the kitchen to find some breakfast. Sadie was pouring some milk into a bowl of cereal when Jude walked in.

"Oh look, she finally awakes" Sadie said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh look, she actually eats" Jude retorted. "So how long are we gonna keep this up Sadie. I did not sleep with Tommy. I did kiss him. We are back together. Those are the basic facts, would you like to know anything else?"

"Do you love him"?

"Yeah, I do. And I am sorry if us being together hurts you or makes you jealous or whatnot, but we are going to be together whether you like it or not. Now can you move so I can make some pancakes?"

Silently, Sadie got out of the way and sat on the counter. "Don't you wish mom was here to make those?"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad getting back together was weird enough, but them just up and leaving kinda hurt. I know we are both old enough to take care of ourselves, but move to California and leave two daughters behind, feels kinda like abandonment. I really do miss them."

"Me too, Jude." Sadie walked back to Jude and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry for being a bitch."

"That's alright, it happens. Want a couple of these pancakes?

"No thanks, I am on a diet."

With a laugh, Jude shook her head and put the pancakes on a plate. She told Sadie about her head then about the celebration at Dennys that night. With an agreement to meet each other there, Sadie took off for work. Jude had a few hours before work so she headed back up to her room for a while. The one thing she needed to figure out was how to get to work. She really needed to buy a car. Maybe her and Tommy could do it together in the next couple of days. For now she could either call Tommy for a ride or walk. 'Eh...'she thought, 'I'll call Tommy'.

Tommy picked her up and let Jude drive the viper. He had never let anybody but her drive it before. He didn't trust anybody but her completely either, so that may have been why. It felt so good to be at the studio and have everything back to normal. No awkward silences or recordings cut short due to tenseness. They both were smiling as they headed for "their" studio. Kwest walked in and could feel the love in the air.

"Well, looks like things are all back on track"he said.

"Yeah" Jude and Tommy said in unison. All three laughed and Jude told them both about Kat's surprise. Everybody around the studio knew Kat pretty well because she was frequently there trying to tell Jamie how to do his job. They both agreed to come and Tommy told Jude he would pick her up at 7:00.

"Alright, what do you want to work on today Jude?"

"Actually, I have a new song I want to play. Is that ok?"

"Perfect."

Before Jude walked into the booth, she bent down and gave Tommy a quick kiss and whispered 'for luck'. Kwest just eyed them and kept his business to himself. Besides, he had his eye on Sadie.

"Alright Jude, lets do this."

Jude put on her headphones, picked up her guitar and sang her heart out.

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_I can't believe you're here with me_

_And now it seems my world's complete_

_And I never want this moment to end_

_I close my eyes and still I see_

_My dreams become reality_

_And now I know how it feels to be in love_

_I prayed so many nights that you would come my way_

_An angel from above to light my darkest day_

_I think it's time for you to heed these lines_

_'Cos there's something I want to say_

_I finally found what I've been looking for_

_And now you know I'm going to love you more_

_Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you_

_(It's always been you)_

_To think that you were always there (always there)_

_To be my friend and wipe away my tears_

_Now it's clear that it's always been you_

_Sometimes you don't expect that friends_

_Can become lovers in the end_

_Only god knows what the future will bring_

_So hold me close and don't let go_

_'Cos this is love, boy, don't you know?_

_And we're gonna be together for eternity_

_I prayed so many nights that you would come my way_

_An angel from above to light my darkest day_

_A love so strong it's can't be wrong_

_It's with you that I belong_

_I finally found what I've been looking for (finally found)_

_And now you know I'm going to love you more_

_Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you_

_(It's always been you)_

_To think that you were always there (you were always there)_

_To be my friend and wipe away my tears_

_Now it's clear that it's always been you (you)_

_This time) this time_

_I'm gonna make it turns out right_

_I wanna be your everything and by your side_

_For the rest of my life_

_I finally found what I've been looking for_

Tommy sat staring at Jude through the glass. She was no longer just Jude, she was _his_ Jude.


	7. Chaos At Denny's

Here we go again. Thanks to all that read and reviewed. I appreciate all the comments. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

Pulling up to Denny's, Tommy knew he was in for quite a night. The SME boys were a handful themselves but getting everybody together in one restaurant was going to be chaos. He had to remind himself to be very generous with the tip.It didn't take long to find the group when they walked inside seeing as how Speed was yelling their name from across the restaurant. Tommy pulled Jude close and tried doing his best to avoid the stares, which was proving to be quite difficult.He leaned down and whispered in Jude's ear "this is going to be fun". She could hear the sarcasm behind the statement and felt bad so with a smile she kissed his cheek. Everybody but Kat, Kwest and Sadie stared in surprise.

"Now that the love birds are here, we can order some food" Speed said with an emphasis on love.

Tommy just gave him a dirty look and pulled a chair out for Jude, sitting in the one beside it. After everybody decided what to order, a toast was made to Kat for her accomplishment. She blushed as Jamie leaned over to kiss her. Kat and Jamie started going out after he and Jude broke up. They were very well suited for each other and surprisingly there was no awkwardness between the three best friends. Tommy took Jude's hand in his own under the table as the waiter approached.

"Wow, quite a group tonight. My name is George and I will be your waiter. Before we get started, will you all be paying together or separately?"

Everybody's glances immediately went to Tommy. Whenever they all got together, he usually footed the bill.

"Why do I have to be the rich guy? Fine, I guess it's altogether. But if it's over $200, somebody becomes my bitch for the night."

Everybody coughed at once and Tommy clearly heard Jude's name through it. He just laughed and smiled. After everybody ordered which took about 20 minutes, all the conversation started. The discussion veered quickly from Kat's line to something about Speed's underwear in Jamie's room or something of the sort. When the waiter brought out their food twenty minutes later, he started with Jude's food.

"Here you go, gorgeous, just let me know if it tastes all right."

Jude smiled then turned her head away. Tommy heard the remark and listened to see if he called Kat or Sadie by something similar but as he suspected it was only Jude. Was this man dumb or blind? Could he not see they were together? His thoughts were interrupted when a french fry flew at his head.

"Who the hell threw that?"

With a guilty look on his face, Speiderman laughed and threw another fry. This one hit Tommy in the eye.

"OK kid, you wanna play that game?"

Tommy took the tomato out of his burger and threw it at Speed. It landed on his shirt and stuck there. Jude busted out in laughter as did the rest of the group which drew the attention of the waiter. He walked up and put his hand on Jude's shoulder.

"Every thing alright here?"

A "great" was muttered by everyone followed by more conversation. The waiter, with his hand still on Jude's shoulder bent down and asked "so how is it".

"It's fine", she stated, somewhat annoyed with him. Tommy thought 'If he does that one more time, we are going to have a little chat'. Jude gently squeezed his hand then went back to eating her smothered cheese fries. A couple more fries were thrown but this time in the direction of Sadie and Kwest. One landed in her hair and superficial Sadie automatically reached into her purse and took out her compact. Although the comment was hushed, Jude could hear Kwest say she looked perfect. Then a piece of bread landed in Kwest's lap and he cursed in not so much a hushed tone. The waiter began to walk over again and Jude made a rude remark under her breath. Once again, he came right over to Jude only this time placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" he asked only Jude.

"Once again, it's fine."

"Well, that's good to hear" he said leaning in even closer. 'Alright', Tommy thought, 'I have had enough of this'. He stood up and scooted his chair out quickly and loudly enough for everyone in the restaurant to look his way.

"Hey asshole, don't you see she is uncomfortable not to mention pissed that you come over here to touch her every five minutes? I suggest that you get your hands off my girlfriend. Now."

"Hey man, I was just being friendly."

"I don't think so. You either kick us out or get us another waiter because I don't want to see your face again."

"Whatever dude, back off. Consider me gone."

Tommy sat back down and he apologized to the group. He leaned and whispered to Jude "you wanna get out of here?" She nodded and Tommy took out his wallet to leave money so the rest of the group could pay.

"Me and Jude are going to head out. Congratulations Kat, see you guys later."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Tommy took Jude's hand and led her out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted. I just couldn't stand to see his hands all over you."

"It's OK Tommy, and thank you for standing up for me. How about we head to my apartment? If I am right, Sadie will be out with Kwest all night."

"Sounds like a plan." With that, Tommy sped out of the parking lot right into another car.


	8. Silent Prayers

This is is a little bit shorter but yeah. I should have another update tommorow. Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Please keep it up!

Chapter 8

Sadie was the first to hear the tires skidding and the impact of the collision. Every body jumped up after Sadie and ran out of Denny's. When Sadie saw the accident, she let out a shriek and ran to the viper. Kwest was already calling 911 when Sadie checked Jude's neck for a pulse. 'Thank you God' Sadie thought and let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Jamie was on the other side of the car checking for Tommy's pulse. It was there but very thready. The other car had hit the drivers side and the whole door was smashed in. The sirens came closer and within a minute, everything was chaos. The police were putting up the yellow tape and nobody was allowed to get through until the ambulance was gone and the accident was cleaned up. The medics pulled Tommy out and let Kwest through to go to the ER with him. Soon after, Jude was rushed to the hospital with Sadie by her side. The rest followed in Speed's car as well as Jamie's.

Everybody was at the hospital all night. Tommy had two broken ribs, a concussion and a lot of cuts and bruises. He didn't have to have surgery but was gonna have quite a month ahead of him. Jude was a little more fortunate. She did have to get a few stitches in her head, but nothing was broken, only scratched and bruised.

Sadie told the doctor that took care of both Jude and Tommy about the relationship between the two so he agreed to put them in rooms right next to each other. Kwest slept in the room with Tommy and Sadie with Jude.

"Where's Tommy?" Jude managed to choke out when she awoke. Sadie jolted awake when she heard Jude's voice.

"He is in the room right next to you. He was a little more banged up than you, but he will be fine."

In a silent prayer, Jude thanked God that he let the man she loved live. She took the glass of water Sadie handed her and drank the whole thing.

"Can I see him Sadie? Please"

"Well, you shouldn't be out of bed yet, but I think I can manage it."

Sadie helped Jude out of bed and led her out the door to Tommy's room. Sadie woke up Kwest and they both went down to the cafeteria while Jude gently slid into the hospital bed next to him. He looked so fragile...so hurt that she almost broke into tears. Instead, she sang softly to him

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Jude", Tommy said in a whisper, "please don't leave."

"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere. Just get some rest."

Jude sang as Tommy went be to sleep. Shortly thereafter, she also fell asleep. When the doctor came in to see how Tommy was doing, he was surprised to see the two in one bed. Without making any noise, he closed the door and let the couple sleep.


	9. Broken Bones and Stitches

Heys guys, thanks so much to lileigh760, instantstarfanatic06 and kolirox for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. Here is another chapter for you all, please r&r if you get the chance.

Chapter 9

Tommy groaned when he attempted to move which jostled him as well as Jude out of sleep. He kept his eyes closed because he didn't know if the light was on but if it was it wouldn't help his pounding head much. Jude didn't know exactly what was wrong with him yet so she didn't know how to help, but she could tell it hurt incredibly bad.

"Tommy, don't try to move yet. Let me get your doctor."

When she saw him lay still again, she knew that was his form of silent agreement. Jude walked outside and down the hallway to the nurse's station. The nurse on duty scolded her when she approached.

"Ms. Harrison, you shouldn't be up yet."

"I know, but I need the doctor to go to Tommy's room and explain to him what happened. He's really in a lot of pain."

"I'm surprised you aren't in a lot of pain yourself. That's a nasty gash you got there. I promise I will send the doctor in to talk to him as soon as possible if you promise me you are going straight to bed."

"I promise, and thank you."

Jude promised she would go lay down but the nurse didn't specify in what bed so she was going back to Tommy's room. She hadn't even bothered to check her own injuries she was so concerned about Tommy. When she went into the bathroom, she took the bandage off her head, looked in the mirror and gasped.

There was a huge gash across her forehead and her face was all bruised. She walked back and sat in the chair by Tommy's bed. The doctor came in the room a few minutes later and smiled at the thought of Jude taking care of Tommy even though she was hurt herself. He turned the lights down to low and called Tommy's name and told him to open his eyes. Tommy's eyes fluttered open after a second and he looked at the doctor.

"Mr. Quincy, I am Dr. Robinson. I happen to be taking care of both you and Ms. Harrison. Since you both are in here at the same time, I can explain exactly what happened. The car that hit you was going 15 mph over the speed limit and smashed right into the drivers side door. When the door was crushed inwards, it hit you're your left side and broke two ribs. You also got a minor concussion so you will have a headache that will persist for a couple days. Other than quite a few cuts and bruises, that is the extent of your injuries. You are a very lucky man to have came out of the accident with only a few broken bones."

Jude reached her hand up and interlocked it with Tommy's. Squeezing it gently to comfort to him, she motioned with her other hand for the doctor to go on.

"Now Jude, you seem to be more fortunate than Mr. Quincy here. I'm sure you have seen that fair sized cut on your forehead?"

Jude nodded in agreement and Tommy looked at Jude for the first time since the accident. She had a white bandage that covered most of her forehead and scratches on her cheeks. He felt horrible that he put her life in jeopardy. The doctor began to speak again so he directed his attention back that way.

"Well, your head required 13 stitches, but hopefully with the new technology, it wont leave a scar. You can go home as early as tonight, but Tommy, we want to keep you a few days for observation. I will write your discharge papers up Jude, and your sister can check you out. Oh, before I forget, your manager is in the waiting room. Would you like me to send him in?"

"How about in twenty minutes? Do you think you can tell him that?" Tommy said.

"Sure. Make sure you get your rest Tommy and I will be in to check on you later."

"Thanks Doctor", they both said in unison which made him smile. When the doctor left, Tommy asked Jude to sit on the bed. He took her hands in his own and just stared into his eyes. When Jude could see tears starting to form, she scooted closer and laid one of her hands on his heart.

"Jude, I am so sorry for putting your life in danger. I shouldn't have sped out of the parking lot like that, I was just so angry at the waiter. I should have been paying more attention. I should have been watching the road instead of looking at your enchanting smile. There are just so many better decisions I could have made that wouldn't have put you in jeopardy. Now you have 13 stitches in that beautiful face and it's all my..."

Jude cut him off before he could finish by placing her lips gently to his.

"I know what your going to say Tommy, and you have to promise me you won't ever think that again. None of this was your fault. I believe in destiny and whatever happened was bound to happen sometime. And look at me, I'm fine. Let me worry about you, not the other way around."

"You're not fine. Your forehead is covered in a bandage and you have countless scratches. I just keep thinking about how it could have been worse. I could have lost the only person I have truly ever loved. I didn't know it was possible to dream while you are unconscious, but I had the most horrible dreams. All I could think was that I killed you, that I let you die. I was so relieved when you crawled in bed next to me that I didn't bother to check if you were hurt. I didn't notice any of your injuries until the doctor pointed them out. Jude, I am incredibly sorry for everything, for all of this."

"Tommy, please stop apologizing. You can't take the blame for this. I love you, end of discussion."

She leaned over and kissed every individual cut on his face. Tommy adjusted himself just barely to make room for Jude to lay down and winced. She slipped in beside him rested their joined hands on top of her stomach. Darius was more than a little surprised when he walked in.

"What the ..." Darius said aloud.


	10. You've Got Some Explaining To Do

Sorry it took so long for the update. I was gona all weekend.

Lileigh760- I am going to try to make Darius kind of a funny person. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Independantsilverheart- Haha, it sucks when that happens. I am really glad you liked it.

So from now on I will be naming the chapters and yeah... So thanks guys for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me.

Chapter 10

"Hey D" Tommy said sounding somewhat exasperated. He didn't feel in the mood to explain everything to his boss, especially his relationship. Darius wasn't the manager of G-Major the first time he and Jude were together, so he had no idea what was going on.

"Hi Darius. So before you even ask any questions, which I know you must have a handful, let me just tell you that Tommy and I do have a history, and we are a couple. It doesn't effect the way we work, it actually makes it easier to work. We won't act like we are together on the job if that's the way you want but in every other aspect of life we will. That's the way it is, and if you have a problem, well...I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do about it."

Jude was tired of everybody giving her and Tommy crap about their relationship. Yeah, she's a little underage-oh well. She will be 18 in about a month and a half so everybody could take their thoughts and shove them for all she cared. Which is exactly what she was telling her boss to do. After her little speech, she thought 'what did I just do?'.

Tommy and Darius were both stunned, and Jude was a little stunned herself. Nobody had ever dared to talk to D like that before.

"Damn girl, I don't know what type of drugs they have you on but I will forgive you for now. Don't think you can get away with it again though."

Darius scanned both of their faces and whistled.

"Looks like you two got yourselves into quite a wreck. The doctor told me about your injuries but don't think that is gonna get you out of work. Since you two are so cozy now, any time you have to take off from the studio is going to be made up in hours at your home studio. Jude will drive you if there are any meetings needing your dire attention. Got it?"

Tommy muttered some insult under his breath but obviously not low enough.

"Yeah, I heard that. Other than that, you two take care of yourselves and get better soon. We will miss you at the studio."

"Thanks D. You can send all the others in now too. I am guessing they are still down in the waiting room?"

"You know it. Take it easy guys."

"Gee, that was fun. You feeling up for one huge visit?", Jude asked Tommy.

"It's always nice to see people who care about you. Even if you do feel like crap. I love you, girl."

Tommy did his best to lean over and give her a kiss.

When Darius told them it was ok to go up, everybody jumped all at once, with the exception of Speed, who fell asleep hours ago. Patsy walked over and smacked him upside the head.

"Dude, what was that for?"

"We can go up and see them now. Let's go loser."

The group all walked right past the nurses station and despite their protest, walked right into the hospital room. Everybody started to talk at once until Jude lifted an arm.

"People, one at a time. It's hard to distinguish what's being said when seven people all talk at the same time."

The room went quiet for about 15 seconds then everybody started in on the chatter again. Jude mentioned that it was useless but nobody seemed to hear but Tommy. He grinned and tried to focus in on what each person was saying.

Kwest was the first to get his words out without being interrupted.

"T, I had the tow truck take the viper to the auto-body repair shop. It should be as good as new in a week, with the exception of a couple thousand gone from your bank account."

Speed chimed in next.

"So two broken ribs. Bummer man. Well, since I'm guessing you will be here for quite a while, can I stay at your place?"

His question was answered when Patsy smacked him again.

"Alright, man, I was just joking...kinda."

Kat just sort of stood in the corner expressionless. Jude could tell something was wrong.

"Kat, you ok? You seem a little out of it. What's going on in that head of yours?"

With that, Kat broke into tears.

"I'm so sorry you guys, it's all my fault. It was line that caused us all to be at Denny's and then you guys got into the accident and..."

For the second time that night, Jude had to cut someone off for taking the blame.

"If I remember right Kat, it was my idea to go to Denny's. I don't want anybody trying to take the blame for this. If anything, it is the fault of the guy that crashed into us and all he walked away with was a screwed up car and a huge insurance bill. Everybody just forget the way it happened and focus on something else."

They immediately changed the subject and nobody brought it up again. They were all there for about 15 minutes when a nurse came in and kicked everybody out and scolded them for breaking the rules. Jude and Tommy fell asleep to the sound of the vitals machine beeping.


	11. Why Now?

Thank you guys for reviewing, you know who you are. It always means a great deal to me. So here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

Jude was technically released the night everybody came to see them but she refused to leave Tommy's side. Sadie brought her clothes from home so she wasn't stuck in the oh-so-revealing hospital gown, although Tommy didn't seem to mind the free show every once in a while. It had been four days since the accident and Tommy seemed to be recovering, slowly but surely. When the nurse came in to check his injuries, Jude had to turn her away to keep herself from shedding tears. His whole side was black and blue and there were deep purple bruises over the two broken ribs. After the nurse left and covered him back up, Jude walked over and lightly kissed his stomach then slid into bed beside him. Nobody had a problem with her staying there, as long as she always slept on his right side and got out of the way when the doctors or nurses needed to examine him.

Without Jude there, Tommy would have gone insane stuck in a hospital bed being able to move only slightly. Physical therapy was required everyday and no matter how much it hurt, Tommy was determined to do his best so he could get out of the hospital and live his life. Jude was going to stay with him until he got better, and hopefully afterwards as well, he thought.

The days passed by slowly but the most important finally came, the day he was allowed to go home. He had spent two weeks in the hospital, the longest two weeks of his life. Kwest was waiting outside with Tommy's repaired viper, ready to take him and Jude back to Tommy's place. 'It feels so good to be out in the fresh air, out in the sun', Tommy thought with a new appreciation. It was getting easier to move everyday and hopefully the pain would be gone soon and he could get back to the studio and all his friends.

"Hey T, it's nice to see you on your feet. It would be even better to see you at work, but we'll take all that we can get for now. Oh, by the way, Darius wants a meeting with you and Jude as soon as possible so when you get settled, you should call him back."

"He said something about people trying to get a hold of both of you at the studio. I guess he could have just given you the message but he wanted to see you first."

In the car, Jude decided to be brave and ask about the relationship between Kwest and Sadie. She could tell something was going on between the two but never had enough courage to ask. Since they were stuck with each other in a car for 20 minutes, there wasn't really any way for Kwest to dodge answering her.

"So Kwest... what are things like between you and Sadie?"

"So Jude, none of your business" Kwest said with a smile.

"Come on Kwest, be a good sport. You two officially together now?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business, but yes, we have been dating since that night at the hospital."

Kwest remembered it clearly. Sadie crumbled in his arms when they took Jude into the emergency room. He let her cry on his shoulder for what felt like hours while he had his own worries about Tommy. When they went down to the cafeteria, they brought up old memories of all of them together at the studio and all of the great times they used to have. Sadie curled up in Kwest's arms when they slept in the waiting room that night and he thought about how much he wanted her in his arms all the time. The next day, he asked her out and she said yes. They pretty much spent all their time together between work, dates, and visiting the hospital. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Jude all this, but when the time was right, he would tell Tommy, seeing as how they had been best friends since elementary school.

When they pulled up to Tommy's house, everyone was surprised to see another car in his driveway. 'Oh no', Tommy thought, 'what are they doing here'?

"Who's car is that Tommy?" Jude asked somewhat flustered. She knew that if Tommy was expecting any visitors, he would have mentioned it. She was a little worried that whoever wanted to find either Tommy or her at the studio were now in Tommy's house.

Kwest knew exactly who it was and Tommy didn't need the extra drama right now. He wish that he could have gone inside and told them to screw off but this was something Tommy needed to deal with himself. It was about time Jude found out what this part of his life was like anyway.

Jude was resting up against the side of the car opposite of Tommy.Kwest walked up to Tommy and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would they show up now Kwest, why?"

"I don't know T. I'm sorry. Want me to take Jude back to her place?", he asked quietly.

"No, I don't want to push her away. If I love her like I say I do, I will introduce her to the not-so-pleasant side of Tom Quincy."

"Alright man, good luck. Call me if things get out of hand. I'm here for you."

"I know Kwest, thanks. I will talk to you later. Come on Jude, lets go inside."

She grabbed her bag of things from the hospital as did Tommy. He walked into the door first preparing himself for the ride ahead.


	12. Hush Money

Thanks to those who read and reviewed. This chapter is kinda long. It explains some things though. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 12

"Oh Tom sweetie, you're ok. We were so worried about you."

The woman looked Tommy up and down and kissed his face. When she hugged him and glanced over his shoulder, she saw Jude. She looked at the man sitting on the couch, then directed her stare back to Jude.

"And who would you be?" she asked rather snobby.

"I would be Jude", she replied not liking this woman's tone.

"Oh right, you are that little girl who won the contest my Tommy has been producing."

Tommy could tell things were going to be bad the way this was starting off. With the stares they gave each other, it looked like the claws would come out at any second. He supposed it was time to start explaining.

"Jude, this is Brian and Camille Quincy, my parents. Mom and dad, this is Jude, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, Tommy my boy, this girl must only be 15," this coming from his father.

"Dad, her age is irrelevant, just leave Jude out of this, and I am definitely not your boy. What are you doing here?"

"The hospital called and they said we were your next of kin. They told us you had been in an accident and we came down to see if you were alright."

"That was two weeks ago, if you cared, you would have showed up at the hospital. Don't expect me to believe you mom. Jude's parents came within three days of the accident. You guys are full of it."

Tommy's anger was increasing with every word either he or his parents spoke. He was sure that with another comment insinuating that they actually cared about Tommy, he would explode.

"Thomas, I will not stand you talking to your mother like that. You will apologize and watch your tone from now on."

"Like hell dad, you don't get to tell me what to do anymore. You haven't held that right since you kicked me out of your house at 16. What is the real reason you are here, you want more money or what?"

"We will not discuss this in front of the girl. She should leave and we can talk about everything."

"This is my house and I have the say of who stays and who leaves. Jude is not going anywhere, and I don't appreciate your tone. You will watch it from now on, won't you mother? That is, if you ever want another penny out of me."

"Thomas Edward Quincy, that will be quite enough", his father said sternly.

"No dad, it won't. It will never be enough for you two. What do you want from me? You want my house, take it, it's yours. You want my money, take it. You want my job, take it. Just stay out of my life. Will it ever stop? You want me to say I'm sorry, well, I will. I am sorry you ever had to deal with me, I'm sorry that I was such a nuisance in your house, I'm sorry that I was ever conceived. Does that make it all better? I don't think so. Apologies get us no where. Now if we talk about money, on the other hand, I might get you out of my house by tonight. So how much do you want this time? A hundred, a thousand, just name the price."

Jude had never seen Tommy so angry in all the time she had known him. He practically had steam coming out of his ears. She didn't even know his parents but despised them already. She walked over to Tommy and put her arm around his waist. The most she could do for now was offer a little moral support. He held on to her and didn't let go.

"We refuse to discuss this in front of her. If you want to talk, either we will have to somewhere else or she will."

"It's ok Tommy, I will just go upstairs and wait for you. It's really no big deal."

She whispered good luck in his ear and walked upstairs. As soon as he heard the bedroom door shut, he let it all out.

"You have no right to talk to her like that. She is the woman I love and I will not stand for it. Now tell me what you want so I can go lay down. I have had a long two weeks."

"Well, we just need a little something to get us through the rest of the month. We had to get the car repaired as well as the air conditioning. We could use about a thousand."

Tommy walked over to a cabinet and pulled a check book out. After writing the check, he handed it to his so called mom. She took it and put it into her purse.

"Leave now."

They walked straight out of his house without another word. Not a 'sorry about your accident' or an 'I love you son', they just walked out because they got what they came for. He made his way upstairs and laid down on the bed. Jude was in the shower so he had a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He decided he would start from the beginning and tell her everything. When she walked out and saw Tommy's expression, she didn't even bother to change from the towel she had wrapped around her. She just crawled in next to him and laid her head on the chest.

"I'm here for you Tommy, always and forever."

"I know, and that's why I am going to tell you what my life was like with my parents, that is, if you want to know."

When she nodded her head, he muttered, "I don't even know where to start".

"Just start from the beginning."

"OK. When I was a little boy, I would always get in trouble for touching things that didn't belong to me like my mom's purse or my dad's clothes. I would always get scolded but it was such a habit. I liked the feel of what wasn't mine. I was expected to be this little proper boy who went to private schools and got good grades but that just wasn't me. I was always at the principles office foe one thing or another and my parents despised me for that, I suppose I was giving them the wrong image in the eyes of the other parents. Well, when I was about twelve, I liked to steal stuff only for the thrill, it's not like I needed it or wanted it, it was just for fun. My parents were horrified when they found out and I swear I must have been beaten for hours and grounded for weeks. But when everybody knew I was a bad boy, I got new friends who were worse than me. I went on for a few years being the evil child in their eyes and when I turned 16 I got into some bad stuff with some friends. We stole a car among other things and like stupid teenagers got caught. My dad shipped me straight off to boot camp for 6 months. When I came back, I had to live with my aunt, my parents wouldn't put up with me. Then I did Boyz Attack and my aunt supported me the whole way through and I gave her some money about a year ago for rasing me those few years. Then about 9 months ago my parents found out I gave them money and came to find me here. My fathers business had closed and my mother refused to work which is where I came in. They asked me for money and I told them yes because I figured they put up with me for 16 years, the least I could do was give some back. I didn't know then that it would become a monthly thing. I'm sure that what I have given them in the last 9 months has been more than they had ever spent on me."

"Tommy, can't you just tell them no?"

"Not if I want to keep my reputation. I know that if I cut them off, they would go to the public with my all the things I used to do".

"That could be better than giving them money every month. At least then they would be gone."

"I don't know Jude. I really don't."

Tommy put his face in his hands and rubbed his head. Looking for a way to cheer him up, Jude sat up and said "so my Tommy was the quite the rebel, huh?"

He laughed and tackled her back down and pinned her to the bed. She screamed as her started to tickle her. Then a look was exchanged and Tommy bent down to meet her lips...


	13. Breakfast Disaster

Once again, thanks to those who read and reviwed. Only reason I do that is because I want people to know that it is appreciated.

Chapter 13

They layed in bed all tangled up in each other, asleep from the exhausting night before. After the kiss, one thing led to another and they ended up having one amazing night. Tommy didn't know he was Jude's first, but he was very gentle with her, not to mention he had to be because his ribs were still sore. He was glad Jude's first time was with him and not Jamie or Speed, and he figured Jude was as well. Tommy untangled his legs from her, trying his hardest not to wake her up; she was so beautiful asleep. He went into the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. While he was standing under the spray, he heard the door open and the next thing he knew Jude was in the shower with him..

Downstairs, Tommy said "Ok girl, you have yet to cook for me so it's your turn."

"Tommy, you do realize I have no idea how to cook. I can make pancakes and that's only because they come pre-made. That is about as far as my skill goes."

"Alright, I will teach you. We are going to have omelettes and french toast. Go to the fridge and get out some eggs, bacon, peppers, onions and cheese."

"Tommy, this sounds really complicated."

"Don't worry, it'll be easy. Now let's go woman and get those ingredients."

Jude laughed and went to the fridge. Tommy watched her as she walked away and admired the way she fit in her jeans. When she started to sing while grabbing the things out of the fridge, Tommy smiled. He grabbed the bread out of the cupboard and the dishes they would need.

By the time the omelettes and french toast were done, the kitchen was a complete and utter mess. There were egg shells on the floor and little pieces of peppers and onions all over the counters. Jude had little splatters of oil on her shirt and both her and Tommy had powdered sugar on their faces since they had decided to have a little war with it. At one point, Jude somehow got the cheese in her hair. It was gonna take ages to clean the kitchen, but Tommy thought it was all worth it just see her smile.

When they sat down to eat, Jude exclaimed "Tommy, this tastes like crap."

He proceeded to take a bite, spit the food back out on the plate, then laugh out loud. It really did taste horrible. There were too many things wrong with the breakfast to even list them.

"I gave you fair warning." She began to pout and Tommy felt guilty for laughing.

"Cooking takes practice sweetie. You couldn't have expected to make a perfect meal the first try. I will continue to teach you and pretty soon you will be a master chef. For now, how about we go to McDonalds."

"Sounds great...as long as you let me drive."

While at McDonalds, Tommy realized he never called Darius about their meeting. He got so caught up in the scene with his parents and then the night with Jude that it completely slipped his mind. They both decided to take a quick trip to G-Major to see what was up. When they got there, everybody looked a little unhappy. Jude hugged her sister and asked "What is up with all the long faces?"

"Oh, Darius is in an extremely bad mood and it just kinda rubs off on everyone else. You know how it goes."

"Yeah, I do. Tom and I are supposed to have a meeting with him but we have no idea what about. I hope that whatever he has to tell us isn't the cause of the bad mood."

"Let's hope not. It's nice to see you somewhere besides the hospital, even if it is at work."

"Thanks, it's nice to be back. Wish me luck."

"Good luck little sis."

Jude went to Tommy and put her arm through his as they walked through G-Major to their boss's office. As they entered, Darius scowled at them.

"When I tell you to call me, I expect a call within twenty four hours."

"Sorry D, some family stuff came up. We really meant to call, we just lost track of the time."

"If it happens again, somebody is going to get their ass handed to them. Now let's get down to business. I needed to meet with you guys regarding Jude's album. We need to schedule some interviews and photo-ops now that you guys are pretty much recovered. Album sales have been lower than expected and hopefully the publicity will help raise them. Although the record isn't doing that hot, I got an offer for a music video from Harvey Johnson. I told him you guys were in an accident and I would have to get back to him, but it has been two weeks and this needs to happen soon. Ultimately, I have the final decision but I wanted to run it by you. So what do you think?"

Jude sat for a minute taking it all in. 'This really could help, and I would love to be back to work' she thought. She glanced at Tommy and the nod of his head was his sign of approval.

"Do I get to pick which song?"

"I want it to be one of the bigger hits, but yes, you have the final decision."

"Then let's do it. When do start?"

"I have to call Harvey back and get all the details but as soon as I find out, I will let you two know. I am assuming you are staying together?"

"Yeah, we are. If you ever need either of us and can't reach us on our cells, call the house."

"Hey D", Jude said, "what's got you in such a bad mood?"

Once again, Tommy and Darius just stared at her in shock. Nobody ever questioned Darius and here goes Jude, doing the unthinkable.

"I know you still aren't on meds, so I am just going to assume that crash knocked all the sense out of you. But hey, oddly enough, I feel like answering. My wife bought us a dog."

"And that's a bad thing...?"

"For one, I hate dogs. They smell and shed all over the place. Two, I found out last night I was allergic, so I spent the whole night sneezing and getting absolutely no sleep. Isn't that just peachy?"

Jude tried her hardest not to laugh. She could see where he was coming from with the allergies, but she adored dogs.

"Me and Tom will take him. Better than taking him to the pound right?"

"We will what...?", Tommy asked and stood staring at her.

"You like dogs don't you. Please Tommy, it'll be better for everyone."

Darius mimicked Jude and Tommy finally gave in. After the meeting, they were going by Darius's house to pick up the yellow lab. Tommy didn't know how he was conned into it, but it would definitely be an interesting experience.. When they all walked out of the office, all three with smiles on their faces, everybody was amazed.


	14. Sunday Mornings

Ok guys, another chapter.Sorry it took so long, I have been really sick. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 14

Jude and Tommy pulled up in front of Darius's house later that day. She could hardly contain her excitement about taking the dog. Tommy didn't seem very thrilled but she knew once they got the dog, he would enjoy it. When they rang the doorbell, the first thing they heard was an excessive amount of barking, then a yell from Darius to hold on. He came to the door in a black bathrobe with tissues in the pocket. Jude couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her miserable boss.

"Just shut up and take her. You can take my wife too, for buying the rotten thing."

"Eh, we'll just take the dog. Where is she?"

"Probably in the living room tearing up the couches. We haven't named her yet, so whatever you decide, she will respond to it."

Jude instantly fell in love with puppy. She was so tiny you could fit her in the palm of your hand. She held it up to her chest and made all types of indistinguishable noises. A few minutes later, they walked out with the black dog.

"What should we name her?", Tommy asked as he got in the car.

Jude held the puppy in her arms and thought about the perfect name. After a minute, it came to her.

"Let's name her Onyx, Tommy."

"I love it", he said as he reached over to pet her soft black fur. How about we stop by at the apartment and let Sadie and Kwest spend some time with Onyx while we go get the stuff we need at the pet store."

"That sounds like a plan, but do you think afterwards, we can go to the studio. I wrote a song while you were sleeping last night, and I want to lay down the track."

After dropping Onyx off with Sadie and going to Petco, they went to the studio. It was a little late in the evening so nobody was there but the two of them. They went into "their studio" and Jude headed into the booth. She had never recorded such an intimate song and it made it easier to have just her and Tommy the first time. He smiled at her and gave her the go ahead. She blew a kiss and began her new song.

_Sunday morning, rain is falling _

_Steal some covers, share some skin _

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable _

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in _

_But things just get so crazy_

_Living life gets hard to do _

_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew _

_That someday it would lead me back to you _

_That someday it would lead me back to you _

_That may be all I need _

_In darkness, he is all I see _

_Come and rest your bones with me _

_Driving slow on Sunday morning _

_And I never want to leave _

_Fingers trace your every outline _

_Paint a picture with my hands _

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm _

_Change the weather still together when it ends _

_That may be all I need _

_In darkness he is all I see _

_Come and rest your bones with me _

_Driving slow on Sunday morning _

_And I never want to leave _

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

_Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it'll bring me back to you_

_Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

_And you may not know_

_That may be all I need _

_In darkness he is all I see _

_Oh, come and rest your bones with me _

_Driving slow, driving slow (all I need, all I see)_

_oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah (bones with me)_

Hearing Jude sing took Tommy back to memories of the night before. He would never forget it as long as he lived. When she finished the song. He shut off the equipment and walked into the booth with Jude. Before she could say a word, he attached his mouth to hers, only letting go when they needed to breath. After a minute, ended up exiting the room and laying down on the couch in the lobby. The room was dark aside from the faint light coming from the studio they were previously in. Clothes were falling off by the second and their lips were still together. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, like a lifetime had passed since they last touched each other. Laying naked together on the yellow couch, they heard the front door of G-Major open then close. The lights had yet to come on so Tommy and Jude ran naked through the halls heading to the girls bathroom. In the rush, they forgot their clothes were strewn all across the floor. Now they were stuck buck naked in the bathroom, waiting for whoever it was that came this late, to leave.

"What the hell", Darius and his guest said in unison. Darius really didn't enjoy the fact there were clothes all over the floor, and he especially didn't like what that suggested these people were doing in his studio. He walked over and flipped the lights on and decided to search G-Major and find the culprits. His guest could help him search since he knew the studios pretty well. They both went separate ways to look around and Darius knew the moment he saw the studio light on who it was. He walked back to the lobby and picked up the clothes to make sure he was right. Sure enough, it was the same shirt Jude was wearing earlier that day.

Darius headed the same way the other person went and only hoped he found them before his companion did. Apparently, that was too much to ask for. He walked up just as Jude muttered the persons name in complete shock..

A/N– the song used is Sunday Mornings by Maroon 5. I had to manipulate it a little (changing she to he) so yeah.


	15. Guess Who?

_Mandy1485- I'm really glad you love it. I hope you continue to read and review. _

_Riotgirllina-Haha, you'll see soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_xTaintedxLovex16- It's a secret lol. Thanks for the review. _

_Lileigh760- Thank you, I really appreciate it._

Here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry about all the he's. Trying to keep a little mystery.

Chapter 15

"So it's true. Little Tommy Q and Jude Harrison are secret lovers. Not so secret now are you?"

"What are you doing here? When did you get back from tour?"

"I got back a few days ago and Darius thought it would be great if I helped out around here for a while."

Jude gave Darius a deadly glare and returned her stare to the person in front of her...that is, until she realized she had no clothes on. Tommy was covered up because he was standing behind her, but here was Jude naked as the day she was born. She automatically shut the door and peeked through the crack.

"Hey D, would you mind bringing us our clothes so we can talk about this face to face?"

"I gathered them up already, and I suggest you get dressed, and make it snappy."

Darius handed the two their clothes and Jude shut and locked the door. She whispered to Tommy, "I can't believe he is back, and of all places, here at G-Major."

"It was destined to happen sometime. I guess we just have go out and deal with it in the best way possible. I love you, girl."

"I love you too. Let's get a move on our Darius will have a cow."

They finished dressing quickly and walked back out to the lobby. Darius and the man were leaning against the reception desk, not wanting to sit on the couch his two employees had just "bumped ugly's on", as he liked to call it. He looked disappointed and his face clearly showed it. That was not the way he wanted his guest to see G-Major on his first day back to the studio.

"So I assume you two got some work done before your little rendevous?"

"Yeah D, Jude wrote a new song and wanted to lay it down. Well, I ended up laying her down as well, to be perfectly blunt", Tommy said.

"Well, you wanna get laid, do it somewhere else. This better not get out. One, because Jude, you are only 17, and two, you're her producer Tommy. Those both would cause major controversy. Now, I was going to have a meeting tomorrow but seeing as how you both are already here, I'll tell you now. He", Darius stated pointing to the other man, "will be working a lot around here. He doesn't exactly have a job description but you will be seeing a lot of him. We could use another helping hand. Alright, that's it. Go home, sleep in your own bed, not the G-Major lobby couch. Go, shoo, vanish", and with that he dismissed them.

Jude tried to stick close to the walls when walking out as to avoid bumping in to Darius's "help". She couldn't believe she would have to face him every day at work. Tommy could tell she was worried so he wrapped his arms around her when they stepped outside.

"Don't worry girl, everything will be fine. We'll just go on at work like nobody is even there. It'll all work out."

"I know Tom, but of all the people Darius could have hired, why did it have to be Shay? He must have heard what happened between me and Shay on my sixteenth birthday, I mean, the rest of the world did."

"He might have, and he might not have, but he is the boss and ultimately it is his choice so I guess we just have to deal with it. Now lets go pick Onyx up and grab the rest of your clothes from the apartment. Have you told your parents you pretty much live with me now?"

"No, I haven't talked to them in quite a while. I will eventually, hopefully before Sadie does."

Jude opened the door to the apartment to find Kwest and Sadie cuddled up on the couch with Onyx laying next to them. Jude pulled her cell phone out of her purse and took a picture. Walking through the living room she went into the kitchen and pressed the play button on the answering machine.

"_Hey girls, it's mom and dad. We just wanted to let you know that we are coming down in few days to see you guys. Jude, I hope you're feeling better. See you in a little while. Hugs and kisses_."

Their answering machine had been broken for quite a while and nobody had bothered to fix it so Jude had no idea when that message was left. She truly did intend to tell her parents she was with Tommy and now living with him, but not until she turned 18. Looks like they would have to act for a little while like they weren't together. 'How am I going to explain all this Tommy?', she thought. She walked over to the couch and shook her sisters foot. Sadie quickly awoke and sat up which caused Kwest to get up and the dog to bark.

"Hush Onyx. Hi Jude. Come to take your monster?"

"Oh, but you guys looked so peaceful. Yeah, I am here to take her, but listen, when did mom and dad leave that message?"

"You know I don't check that thing. I have no idea. Why, what did it say?"

"Get your lazy ass up and go listen to it."

While Sadie was listening to the message, Jude looked around the room. Kwest's stuff was strewn all over the living room and Jude's guess was that it was the same in Sadie's room.

"So do they know Kwest is living here now?"

"Nope, because first they would have to know you practically moved out. And I doubt you want them to know that."

"No, not quite yet. So here is the plan."


	16. Not Mine, Ours

_xtaintedxlovex16- I hoped for a little element of surprise but you are just too sharp lol. I was just sitting there one day and it came to me that I should bring Shay back., so here he is._

_Atika- Thank you for reading._

_Lileigh760-Yay! I least I did something right and you were somewhat surprised._

_Smc111- Thanks, your wish is my command._

_Jude-and-Tommy-4eva-summer...- Thank you. I love Jommy too! I could never enjoy watching Jude with anyone else._

Chapter 16

"Alright, everybody repeat it again, and anybody who screws up owes me a foot massage."

Sadie sighed as she stated, "Jude, we have been over this a thousand times. We all know what we are going to tell mom and dad, and I am ridiculously tired even though I just slept. You freaking wear me out lil' sis."

"Yeah, whatever Sadie. But please, for my sake, once more."

To oblige her wish, Tommy began. "I'll give you a foot massage anyway", he said and winked at her. "We will tell them after the accident, you stayed in the hospital for a couple days to make sure I was ok, then you came back here. We will fail to mention anything about our relationship and while they are visiting, we aren't allowed to show any affection." He especially hated that part of it. He would miss Jude living with him, but not being able to touch her would drive him up a wall.

"And they will know that Kwest and I are dating but not that he has moved in. And Darius gave you Onyx as a surprise. Trust us Jude, we have it down pat."

"Sorry, guess I'm a little paranoid. Me and Tommy will go back to his house and grab some of my clothes to bring back here." She looked at Tommy for reassurance.

Tommy shook his head yes and added, "Kwest, you can stay with me in the meantime. Grab your crap and when I drop Jude off later, follow me home. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like you want me", he joked. "Guess I should get started. Sadie, you would love to help me out with this."

Laughing, Sadie set Onyx down and followed Kwest to her room. With the two out of the way, Jude walked to Tommy and sat on his lap. "This sucks royally", she muttered.

"I know baby, it's only for a little while. Besides, you turn 18 in 3 weeks, so we won't have to worry about hiding it from anyone."

"That's always a plus. Stay here with me tonight."

"I would, but I would rather not be in your bed when your parents get here."

Jude gave him the best pouting face she could and ran her finger across her face in the shape of a tear dropping. "Come on Quincy, live daringly." Several times, she lowered her face to meet his, leaned in to kiss him then pulled back quickly. It was bound to make him cave sometime.

"Fine, you tease, I will stay the night. I think you should go and convince Kwest to take a walk on the wild side, but if you get anywhere near his face like you did mine, there will be some consequences."

"Jealous much?" she said, clearly mocking him.

"Of you, hell yeah." He put her on her feet and slapped her ass and said, "now get a move on it sweetcheeks." With that, the both busted out in laughter. Jude did a little dance as she walked into Sadie's room, walking in on a hot and heavy make out session, which didn't phase her in the least bit. "Kwest, let's chat."

"Damn it Jude, can't you knock?"

To prove she could, Jude closed the door, knocked, and without waiting for a response, opened the door and repeated the same exact thing. Sadie laughed and called her an idiot. Jude told Kwest to stay the night so that Tommy could do the same. She watched her sister's eyes to see if there was a flicker of jealousy, but nothing appeared. 'Maybe Sadie finally found someone to make her completely happy', Jude thought and hoped to God it was true. Kwest put up no argument, and before she could even close the door, they were back to sucking face. Just then Jude remembered Kwest was supposed to get his clothes together and take the to Tommy's. She figured She could manage to gather the stuff in the living room and Sadie could hide the rest. Tommy's eyes were closed when she got back, so she ran the rest fo the distance across the living room and jumped on him. He let out a sound of pain.

"Geeze Tommy, am I really that heavy?"

"When all of you lands on my crotch at one time, yeah, you kinda are."

"Big baby."

"Oh shut up. So what are we doing?"

"I'm gonna get Kwest's clothes out of here and when we go to your house to get my clothes, I can drop his stuff off."

"Our house."

"What?", she asked with a confused look on her face.

"You said your house. It's our house now."

"You know what I meant, loser",she said, but deep down she was touched that he would correct her on something as simple as that.

After collecting everything, they hopped into Tommy's viper and headed to "their house". Jude grabbed some of her clothes, her guitar and her notebook. Anything else, she could do without for the time being. On the way back, Tommy said "after your parents leave, I'm buying you a car."

"You can't buy me a car Tommy. That is way too expensive. With the money you give your parents and all your other expenses, you cannot afford that."

"It's my money, I can spend it on anything I want. And what I want is to buy you a car. It will be your birthday present from me."

As Jude was about to argue, Tommy cut her off.

"Ah ah ah, no objections. Your getting it, and that's final. No more discussion."

"Now you sound like my parents."

"Yeah, well, it happens. When do you think they will get here?"

"I have no idea, we never bothered to get the freaking machine fixed. It could be anytime. We might have to hide you under the bed if they come tomorrow morning", she said only half joking. She really hoped it didn't come down to that. He just glanced at her and continued driving. When they pulled up to the house, Jude let out a stream of curse words.

"What is it with parents showing up at the most inconvenient times?", she asked, mostly a rhetorical question. "I hope Sadie and Kwest got everything straightened out before mom and dad showed up."

"Well see, won't we", Tommy said as he pulled Jude in to his arms.

"Last kiss for a while, beautiful, let's make it last long enough." After letting her go, Tommy walked to the back to grab Jude's guitar and notebook while she grabbed her clothes. Trying to formulate some sort of story, she walked up the stairs to the apartment and opened the door.

"Hello mom, hi daddy. How was your trip?"


	17. Best Kept Secrets, Or Not

So I had all my little shout out things or whatever you want to call them typed out for those of you who read and reviewed. I ha them copied and was going to paste them, forgot, then copied something else over them, stupid me. So thank you _lileigh760, judetomfan101, riotgirllina, mandy1485, jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, xtaintedxlovex16, and Lori_. This chapter is semi long.

Chapter 17

A look of surprise registered on her parent's face when they saw Jude and Tommy.

"Jude, why do you have all your stuff with you? Where have you been? And why is Tom here?"

Jude eyed Sadie with a look of despair. She had no way of knowing what her sister had already told their parents. Within seconds, the whole story they planned went down the drain.

Sadie could see that her sister had yet to come up with another story so she decided to save the day. Jude would owe her for this.

"Whoa mom, one question at a time. Jude was staying at Kat's for a little while so she took her stuff over there. She wanted to come home tonight but I was here with Kwest so she called Tommy and he picked her up."

"Yeah", Jude mumbled and walked to her room to set her stuff down. Tommy followed and put her guitar and notebook on her bed. "Close call", he whispered, and they both chuckled. Jude walked back out and hugged her mom and dad.

"I missed you guys. So what made you decide to come up here to see us?"

"We missed our baby girls. We don't know what's going on in your lives, who you're dating, your music, Sadie's job, there is so much we missed out on being in California. So spill, both of you."

"Well, Sadie's dating Kwest...I'm not dating anyone", both Jude and Sadie said in unison.

"Really girls, so which is it?"

Sadie gave her sister the glare of a lifetime. 'So much for everything going smoothly', she thought. When Sadie just sat in silence, Kwest cleared his throat and said, "we're not officially dating, but we have been seeing a lot of each other lately."

"Alright then., Jude, what about you? Are you still dating Speiderman?"

"Uh...no mom, we broke up a while. I have been focusing on my music lately, there is just not enough time for any guys in my life."

She looked at Tommy with the expression that said 'I'm sorry'. She felt horrible for lying, but it would be better for everyone if they just kept their relationship on the down low for now. Unbeknownst to any of them, Jude's mom saw the look exchanged between her daughter and her producer. She wasn't completely naive.

_"_So Tom", Jude's dad began, "since we know about everybody else's love life, how is yours?"

"Dad", Jude burst in, "he may not want to answer that. You don't have to know about everybody's personal life."

"Ok, calm down. It was just conversation. How is Jude's record doing?"

"Jude is right here, she is more than willing to answer you", Jude said referring to herself in the third person.

"Fine, Jude...how is the record going?"

"It's going great daddy. We have four songs recorded already."

"That is great sweetie. So Tom, how has life been going for you lately? You making a lot of money?"

"Damn it dad, could you stop grilling Tommy. He was nice enough to bring me home and now he gets an interrogation. We're going to go outside so you can grill Kwest. Sound like fun?" Her raised voice caused the dog to bark so she went over to pick her up.

"You're over reacting Jude. I was just making a little conversation with someone I haven't seen a while. Who's dog is that?"

"It's mine. Darius gave her to me, her name is Onyx. I'm gonna take her outside to go to the bathroom. Tommy, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure. It was nice seeing you again Mr and Mrs Harrison."

When they walked out the door, the real interrogation started.

"So Sadie, would you like to fill us in on what's going on between Jude and Tommy. And don't even try lying, we could always see right through you"

Sadie kept quiet until her parents began again.

"Well, why you sit there and try to come up with a lie, were going to explore the apartment, see how good you take care of it."

Sadie just nodded then remembered that Kwest's clothes were all over her bedroom. They barely had enough time to get ready to meet her parents, and her room was still a mess.

"Wait...the apartment's really dirty. Give us a day to clean it, then you can look all you want."

"We have raised you Sadie, we know how messy you two are", her mom said. She knew there was a bigger picture and she was sure as hell going to find out what was going on. When she went to open door number one, Sadie jumped in front of it.

"Don't go in there."

"Why not Sadie, what are you hiding?"

"MeandKwestarelivingtogetherandJudeislivingwithTommy", she muttered in one breath.

"Slower, and take breaths between each word. We'll try not to be angry, but we won't guarantee it."

"Kwest has been living here with me since Jude got out of the hospital."

"Ahh...meaning Jude has been living with Tommy, which is what the whole angry side of Jude was about. It all makes sense now."

Their mom walked to the door, slowly opened it and yelled, "Jude Emily Harrison, get your skinny ass in here right now."

From downstairs, her mom could here a stream of words she had never heard her daughter use before.

"Oh, and Mr. Quincy, you can do the same."

Tommy grinned at Jude and said, "we're in trouble now. It will all work out girl, don't worry."

Jude returned his smile. "At least she thinks I'm skinny."

They walked up the stairs hand in hand and into the front door. "So I guess the secret's out".

"Yeah, I guess it is. So when the hell did this happen and who all knows about it?"

"Well, I'm sure Sadie has spilled her guts about everything with her and Kwest seeing as how she can't keep her fat mouth shut. Um...me and Tommy have been together since before the accident. We moved in together when Tommy got out of the hospital and before you say anything we love each other. All you have to do is listen to my songs to know that. And all of us sitting here, my friends, Darius and now Shay know that we are together."

"Shay?", they all said at once.

"Yeah, long story short, he was at the studio with Darius when we were there and now he knows. So yell at me, I'm prepared to face the wrath."

"We are very disappointed in both of you. I can't believe you were going to keep this from us. We're your parents. We know when something is up. Sadie, you are an adult and can make your own decisions, just be smart. Jude, you are almost an adult, and I don't know how healthy this relationship is. You very well may love each other, but moving into his house can cause some serious trouble."

"Our house", Jude said.

"What?"

"It's our house, not his house", she repeated and gained a glorious smile from Tommy.

"Ok, Jude, if this is the decision you want to make, we will back you up on it. You need to be extremely careful about who knows, and Shay knowing is definitely not a good thing. You turn 18 in three weeks, so that is a plus. Just be cautious, and like I told your sister, be safe. We were not prepared to deal with this in one night. Ha, and you were actually going to try to keep up a lie. Neither one of you has ever been able to do that. Now come and give your father and I a hug, rotten ones. Oh, and yours and Tommy's puppy is adorable."

When Tommy and Jude laughed, she said, "you can't keep anything from me. How about we go out to eat?"

"Sounds great, just as long as it isn't Denny's."


	18. Clue

_Seleana C- I am extremely glad to hear it. _

_judetomfan101- Here you go._

_mandy1485- Haha, yeah... I thought this approach was a little better. _

_jude-tommy-4eva-summer-bay- Thank you. I very much agree, Jommy is the best._

_riotgirllina- I'm really glad you love it. Thanks for the review._

_xtaintedxlovex16- haha, yeah...going to Denny's would have sucked. Thanks for always reviewing._

_Lileigh760- It makes me really happy to know that you like it. I didn't want their parents to be hard-ass's so yeah haha. _

So here is another chapter, sorry it took so long to update, things have been really hectic. Hope you enjoy and I really appreciate all the reviews, it's the only thing that keeps me writing. Thanks.

Chapter 18

Dinner went so much better than any of them expected. There were some awkward moments where nobody had anything to say, but overall it went pretty smooth. Jude was so scared of what her mom and dad would think she didn't really show Tommy any of the usual affection. He didn't fail to notice and he hated to admit he really missed the contact. He hoped Jude would be able to stay with him tonight but he really didn't think that was going to happen, seeing as how her dad was keeping a close eye on everything he did. He figured it was better that they knew now, and that was just another weight lifted off Jude's shoulders. Tommy wasn't going to say anything, but he was really worried about Shay knowing about his and Jude's relationship. He didn't trust Shay as far as he could throw him.

Jude looked over and asked Tommy, "what are you thinking about babe?"

"Just that I haven't been able to touch you for a few hours. So what are the plans for the night?"

She took hold of his free hand and kissed each individual knuckle. "I have no idea. You mean you don't want to stay the night anymore?", she said teasingly.

"Ha, that all depends on where your parents are staying. Where are they staying, by the way?"

"I don't know, I didn't really bother to ask. How about we just go home after my parents leave Sadie's. I don't feel like sticking around to hear whatever they do during the night."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Now lets go hang out with your parents. God, I never thought I would say that."

Seeing as how Tommy drove like a maniac, they got to the apartment way before anybody else. They decided to put on a movie while they waited for the others, and to Tommy's dismay, Jude picked out Moulin Rouge. Not that it wasn't nice to hear her sing along, he just wasn't big on chick flicks. Well, about 20 minutes passed and surprisingly Tommy got really into it. As the front door opened and Sadie started to talk, they both looked back, shushed her, and went right back to the movie. When the two hours were up, Sadie was in Kwest's lap against the front of the couch, Jude was laying against Tommy on the floor with his arm wrapped protectively around her, and their parents were cuddled up on the couch. All three females had tears in their eyes when Satine died.. After the movie, they opted for a game of Clue.

"Tommy, you cheated", Jude screeched.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating. I knew perfectly well that it Colonel Mustard in the ballroom with the knife. I didn't have to look at your cards for that."

"My ass, Quincy. You are sitting so close you might as well be in my lap. Cheater."

"Hey, hey , hey. You're just jealous that I won", he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, well see about that. Were gonna play another round. This time, Sadie is switching me spots. You're to afraid to get that close to her. Let's see if you win now, cheater."

Sure enough, Kwest solved the game and won.

"Now who's cheating Harrison? You let him see your cards so I would lose."

"Oh so you admit you cheated. Ha, in your face."

"Ok children", Sadie said, "you both cheated, get over it."

They played one more time, with no one cheating, and Sadie won. The adults opted to go to their hotel when they game was over. With long hugs goodbye, they left the apartment.

"Jude?"

"What Sadie?"

"Where you sleeping tonight, because me and Kwest want to... go to sleep."

"Sleep...right. Don't worry, were leaving. See you guys at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, love you lil' sis."

"I love you too Sadie. Goodnight Kwest."

On the way home, Tommy said, "surprisingly, that was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was. Thank you, for handling things so well and getting along with my parents and whatnot. It means a lot to me that you like them and vice-versa. It feels so good not to have to hide it from them. Funny thing is though, is that I was completely willing to if that's what it came down to."

"I know girl, and I love you for that."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, and when they got to their house, Tommy carried Jude up the stairs and laid her down on the bed. After putting on some music, he began slowly undressing her and watched her facial expressions as he did. He expected to find embarrassment plastered on her face, but their was nothing but sheer beauty in the smile she held.

"You are stunning, you know that right", he muttered as he laid down on top of her.

"Yeah, you're not to shabby yourself."

They made love to the sound of jazz in the background.

Work was a little hectic the next day. Jude and Tommy had to decide together what song they wanted to do for the music video. Tommy wanted to go with Your Eyes since it was a big hit but she was dead set against it. He knew it was because it was written while she was with Shay. They finally decided on Time To Be Your 21, since that was Jude's wish. Darius agreed and called Harvey back right away to set up the details. They would start filming on tomorrow, which was a little surprising, but that was the way it worked out. Jude wanted to record another new song so they went into Studio A to work on it. Her 3rd album was coming along nicely with all the new material and hopefully they can get it out in a couple months. While Jude was singing, the door opened up and in walked her parents. 'What else today', she thought as she finished her song. When Tommy nodded his head and let her know it was ok for her to quit, she

set he guitar down and went out to meet them. Without thinking about it, she headed to Tommy and leaned up against him, Tommy wrapping his arms around her waist instinctively.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too sweetie. Our hotel is right around the corner so we figured we would drop in on you guys. Darius gave us the go ahead. Is that your new song?"

"One of them, yes. Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful. What is it called?"

"I haven't come up with a name for it yet. Actually, me and Tommy were thinking about doing a duet so we wanted to name it together."

"Wow, that's great. So you are singing again Tommy?"

He looked down at Jude and gave the faintest hint of a smile. "Well, not technically, but Jude really wants me to do this song with her so I will. Chances are it will go on the new record, that is, if people like it. We were thinking about going down to the mall and trying it out there, see what the reaction is like."

"Then hopefully we will be in town long enough to see you perform it. We'll let you get back to work."

When they left, Tommy looked at Jude and said, "nice job, you little sneak."

She smiled at him sweetly. "You could have told them you were still thinking about."

"No, I couldn't have for reasons I can't explain. Now I have to do it."

"Aren't you excited though. It will be so much fun to work together. Oh, and the lie about the mall, nice job. Now we have to get Darius to get us in there. I don't want to disappoint my parents."

Jude walked out the door and yelled for Kwest. Everybody stared at her but she really could care less. When Kwest walked up, Sadie just happened to be with him.

"Hey guys, me and Tommy are going to do a duet. We need you to record it."

They both just stared at her in shock. Tom Quincy, singing on Jude's new record? What was going on?


	19. Hands Down

Here is yet another chapter. Please read and tell me what you think. To those below, thank you soo much.

_riotgirllina- Yay, I'm excited for you being excited. _

_xtaintedxlovex16- Clue was always one of my favorite games and I didn't want to go with something boring like Monopoly. _

_lileigh760- I'm glad, I feel like that was the best part of this chapter. _

_Seleana C- Thanks, I appreciate that. It's nice to know your ideas are good. _

_kolirox- well now I have to pick a good song. I hope it lives up to your expectations._

_jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay- Haha I live for them as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

Chapter 19

"Well, that's a surprise. You want to record right now?"

"No, not yet. We were thinking about giving it a shot at the mall in a few weeks. I just wanted to give you a heads up. I have to go talk to Darius now, but we want you both to be at the mall when we first perform. Your opinion means a lot...and yeah. That's it so...bye."

She made her way out of the studio before they could ask any more questions and into Darius's office. Without knocking, she walked right in the door.

"Hey D. I gotta question for you."

"Sure, you can come in. What do you want?"

"So I guess I should first ask if it's cool if Tommy and I sing a song together on my new record?"

"Uh...I guess. And second?"

"We need you to set up a meet and greet type thing at the mall so we can perform it and see how the audience likes it. Can you do it?"

"Free publicity...absolutely. When?"

"A few weeks, on a Saturday maybe. People shop on Saturdays right?"

"You're the girl, you should know. We're going to make it official. I'll call you in later with the details."

"Thanks Darius, you're the best."

"Don't let your boyfriend hear you say that."

Jude laughed and exited the office. 'This is all going great...well a lot better than I figured this day would go', she thought.

They started filming the video the next day and everything was fantastic. They continued to film until it was done. The video would be release in one month when all the editing was done.

On Saturday, the stores were packed full with the weekend shoppers. The crew from G-Major were setting up the stage in the center of the huge mall while Jude and Tommy were doing a little shopping themselves. They would go on in half an hour and sing their duet. As of now, Tommy was being dragged through Bath and Body works.

"Do you have to smell each and every bottle? I don't want to go on stage smelling like fu-fu berry. Let's get a move on it sweet cheeks."

"I want to find the perfect one. And why are you calling me that? If I'm not allowed to call you Tommy-kins, you shouldn't be able to call me sweet cheeks."

"Because you have very sweet cheeks, and my girlfriend in 7th grade called me Tommy-kins. Brings back bad memories."

"Haha, I guess that's fair. Oh, come smell this one", she said and beckoned Tommy over with a wave.

He took the blue bottle of body spray out of her hand and held it to his nose.

"It's very...you", he said and walked it up to the counter. After paying for it, he took her hand and led her out of the store and back towards the center of the mall. In just a few minutes they were on. They hadn't been able to do the performance while her parents were still in town, but they promised to record it and send it to them. Kwest and Sadie would be there as well as Darius and all the people who cared to watch.

"So it's your birthday in a couple weeks. Have you figured out where you want to celebrate yet?"

"I don't know, but I want something extravagant. Hey...maybe Darius will let us use his mansion. That would be way cool. Remind me to ask him after the performance. Speaking of performance, you ready hotshot?"

"Let's do this. I would kiss you, but technically it's illegal."

She punched his arm lightly and waited for their cue. The plan was to have Jude sing a few of her old hits then her and Tommy sing the duet. Afterwards, they would have their meet and greet then go home. When she heard cheers, she left Tommy's side and walked on stage.

"Hey everybody, I'm Jude Harrison."

She sat down with her acoustic guitar and hung the strap around her neck. After 10 minutes, she had performed Skin, Time to be Your 21, and Waste My Time. Following the applause was the announcement of Tom Quincy joining them on stage. About 15 teenage girls walked up and joined the audience at the point. One girl screamed out "look, it's Lil' Tommy Q. and a pained expression was displayed from Tommy. Jude gave him a look that said, ' it was bound to happen sometime'. Tommy strapped a guitar around his neck as well waiting for Jude's announcement.

"Alright guys, this is a special song going to be heard here today for the first time ever. Please let us know what you think after the show at the meet and greet. Oh, and our new video will be out in month so be sure to watch for it. This song is called Hands Down."

_**T: **Breathe in for luck  
Breathe in so deep _

_This air is blessed, you share with me  
This night is wild, so calm and dull_

_These hearts, they race, from self-control  
Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine  
We're doing fine  
We're doing nothing at all _

T&J: My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me?  
So I die happy  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry  
Whichever you prefer**  
J: **The words are hushed, "let's not get busted."  
Just lay entwined here, undiscovered  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions  
"Hey did you get some?"  
Man that is so dumb  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close, they can't hear  
So we can get some

T&J: My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me?  
So I die happy  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry  
Whichever you prefer

J: Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember**  
T:** Always remember the sound of the stereo**  
J:** The dim of the soft lights**  
T:** The scent of your hair, that you twirled in your fingers**  
J:** And the time on the clock, when we realized "It's so late!" **  
T: **And this walk that we share together

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill meSo won't you kill me?So I die happyMy heart is yours to fill or burst,to break or bury, or wear as jewelryWhichever you preferThe words are hushed, "let's not get busted."Just lay entwined here, undiscoveredSafe in here from all the stupid questions"Hey did you get some?"Man that is so dumbStay quiet, stay near, stay close, they can't hearSo we can get some My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill meSo won't you kill me?So I die happyMy heart is yours to fill or burst,to break or bury, or wear as jewelryWhichever you prefer Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember Always remember the sound of the stereo The dim of the soft lights The scent of your hair, that you twirled in your fingers And the time on the clock, when we realized "It's so late!" And this walk that we share together

_**J: **The streets were wet, and the gate was locked,  
**T: **So I jumped it, and let you in  
**J: **And you stood at the door, with your hands on my waist  
**T: **And you kissed me like you meant it_

_**J&T:** And I knew...that you meant it_

There was applause heard throughout the mall and in response Jude and Tommy got off their stools, bowed, and gave the audience a smile.

"Guess that means it's a hit", she muttered to Tommy. They got off the stage and went to their booth for their meet and greet. Shaking a bunch of people's hands and taking pictures wasn't exactly Jude's definition of fun, but that was the only way they could play in the mall.

A couple of girls were the first in line, then came the not so pleasant guest.

"What do you want Shay?"

"So was that a little lover's duet? Because it sounded like it to me and you know, you wouldn't want your secret to come out. People are going to figure it out."

"They won't unless you say something, right Shay. And you're not saying a damn word. What you _are_ doing is holding up the line, so move your ass and let people through", Tommy said and didn't take his eyes off Shay until he left. Jude heard him mutter an insult and squeezed his knee under the table. Now she couldn't wait until she turned 18.

A/N: The song is Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional


	20. Happy Birthday

So I know that I suck royally, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I blame it on school. So here is another update, let me know what you think.

P.S. Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed thus far, it means so much more than you know.

Chapter 20

Things had been fantastic the past few weeks. Shay kept his nose out of everybody's business and did what he was paid to do, which still didn't have a job description. The video release went as planned and was a big hit. Sadie and Kwest's relationship was still going strong as well as Jude and Tommy's. Tonight was the night of Jude's birthday party. Darius had agreed to let them have it at his mansion and it was now packed with people, inside and out.

"Looks like everybody here brought a guest. That's not a problem but I never expected it to get this crowded', Jude said to Tommy, who was standing beside her with his hand on her back. They had spent her last two birthdays together, purposely or not, and he didn't intend to miss any in the future.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if it rained tonight?" Jude asked, more to herself than to him as they were walking up to the party.

"For us, yeah. For everybody else, it would probably be a little disappointing. You ready to go celebrate?"

"Let's do it."

When they walked in to the backyard, everybody yelled "Happy birthday Jude" and held their drinks up. 'This, by far, is going to be the best birthday ever', she thought. Sadie and Kwest were already there and walked up to Jude and gave her a hug. Sadie pointed over to the table that was already stacked full with presents. Jude glanced at the table, smiled, and when here gaze returned ahead, she saw Darius walking her way.

"Hey D, thank you so much for letting us use your place. I'll give you half my presents for pay back."

"Thongs and body wash...no thank you. I see my wife's enough, I don't need to see yours too. Happy birthday, Jude."

"Thanks Darius," she said as she hugged him.

"Now go and explore your party. All these people...well, most of these people anyway, are here for you."

Tommy and Kwest went to go play pool with some of the guys and Jude made her way around and said hello. As the night dragged on, music got louder and people got drunker. Some went swimming half-nude, other fully clothed. On a whim, Jude decided to do the same and jumped off the diving board fully clothed screaming Sadie decided to do the same, which reminded them both of the time they went into the pool fighting with Eden. Tommy walked out of the house just in time to see her catapult off the board. Jude was laughing as Sadie struggled to get out of the pool, seeing as how her wet clothes were weighing her down. Everybody turned to see where all the noise was coming from and she became the center of attention. Tommy walked to the pool and stood at the point Jude was swimming to. When her head came out the water, she smiled and Tommy held a hand out to help her out of the water. Being the sucker that he was, when Jude grabbed his hand, he went flying into the pool. People busted out in laughter and Jude yelled "thank you, thank you."

"You're sneaky Harrison, but I will get you back."

"Sure you..." Before she finished her statement, Tommy ducked her head under the water. He pulled her back up a second later and she hit him in the arm.

"You got water up my nose", she whined.

"Hey, I gave you fair warning I was going to get you back. I just didn't say when. You know the old cliche, payback's a bitch."

"I suppose it was fair. Well...guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm 18 now. You think it's time to let people know what's going on?"

Tommy's response was a passionate kiss standing in the clear blue water.

"That's not really what I meant, but hey."

Tommy climbed out of the pool and pulled Jude out after him. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday, girl", he said, and kissed the top of her head, her forehead, then her lips. When they looked back up, a huge cake was being brought towards them with a 18 candles lit. Happy birthday was sung and as soon as Jude blew out the candles, thunder cracked and rain started to pour down on everybody. Jude let out a laugh and threw her arms around Tommy's neck.

"It was fate", she said as he picked her up and spun around in a circle. While everybody ran inside to escape the rain, the couple stayed in an embrace with it pouring down around them. They danced around in a circle over and over and Tommy began to sing to Jude.

_Tick-tock we dance to the beat, _

_The clock spins, you spin into me, _

_Feel my hands, I'm not shaking _

_Tick-tock we dance to the beat, _

_The clock spins, you spin into me, _

_Feel my hands, I'm not shaking_

"I love you Jude Emily Harrison", Tommy said as he pulled her in tighter and slowed down the dance.

"I love you too, Thomas Edward Quincy. This is absolutely perfect."


	21. Time After Time

Thank you so much for the reviews. I feel this chapter is kind of lame, but please let me know what you think, and if you think I should end it and start a new one. The song is Time After Time by any number of artists lol. Oh and the song in the last chapter was Tongue Tied by October Fall(one of my favorite songs). So I hope you enjoy it.

:) Destiny

Chapter 21

"Jude, get up", Tommy said as kissed her brow.

"What do you want Quincy?", she asked as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. She wasn't very cheerful in the mornings. She looked to the bedside clock which read 6:27.

"Why the hell are you waking me up this early. I never get up this early. I'm going to back to sleep."

Tommy caught her right as she was about to lay back down. He picked her up out of bed and set her on the floor.

"I don't think so. We have a meeting in half an hour and if were late Darius will be royally pissed. Come on girl, get ready to go."

Her response was a groan as she walked past him into the bathroom. Exactly 19 minutes later, she walked downstairs wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, vans, a red shirt, and a Jack's Mannequin hoodie. It amazed Tommy that she could pull off in twenty minutes what would take other women an hour to perfect.

"You look great. All set?"

She walked to the corner of the living room, grabbed her guitar, and walked out the door. They made it to G-Major with two minutes to spare and headed straight to Darius's office.

"You're late", he said as soon as they opened the door.

"My ass D!", Jude exclaimed, "we're even early. Don't give us that..." Jude cut herself off when she realized there were others the office.

"Ms. Harrison isn't very cheerful in the mornings. I apologize on her behalf. Jude, Tom, this is Ms. Kramer from the Toronto Entertainment Magazine. Ms. Kramer, this is Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy."

"Hi. First off, you guys can call me Allie. It's nice to meet you both. I was given permission to interview you two. Is there somewhere else you would be more comfortable giving the interview?"

"Actually, if we could go into our studio, it would be a lot easier. We can do the interview then get right to work."

"Sure, just lead the way. Are you recording a new song today?"

"Yeah. You could stick around if you want to, see how it's done."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Jude. Oh, is it alright that I call you by your first names?"

"It's fine", she said as she opened the door to the studio. Most people hated interviews, but Jude was one of the few who actually enjoyed them. Tommy didn't take as much pleasure in them as his girlfriend, but he would survive. They sat on the couch in the studio while Allie's crew set up their equipment.

After introductions again on camera, Jude said, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well, I'll start off by asking how long you two have worked together?"

"I met Tommy when I was 15, after I won the Instant Star competition. He has been my producer ever since."

"That was when you wrote 24 Hours. You two got a lot of publicity with that song, did you not?"

"While we writing it, the paparazzi decided to try to make it seem like we were a couple. What they don't understand is that when we are working on a song, we become like one. One mind, one thought process, one person."

"So you two have a very close relationship?"

"Of course. It is required with the work we do. If her song sucks, I tell her, and we fix it together. If it's a hit, we celebrate. Like Jude said, we are very much like one person."

"There have been rumors that you two have more than a professional relationship. Can we give any credibility to these rumors?"

"Our personal lives are no ones business but our own", Tommy said clearly stating that the subject was off limits.

"Let's focus on you Jude. You have two platinum records, where does the inspiration for your songs come from?"

"Oh, I have my sources," she said and gave Tommy a smile, which the reporter pretended to let go unnoticed.

"So Jude, we have seen your parents through out your career. Have they always been supportive?"

"Definitely. I have a lot of people around me who truly care about what I am doing."

"What about you Tom? Did your parents support you when you decided to quit Boyz Attack and become a producer?"

"I'd rather not talk about either subject", Tommy said, and got up to move out the spotlight.

"Well, I think that's it. Thank you so much for the interview."

At this point Jude wasn't really paying attention; she wanted to see if Tommy was ok. She muttered no problem then walked around the camera men to get to Tommy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his face.

"If you don't want her to be her when we record, I can tell her to leave."

He was touched by the thought, but he knew that Jude really wanted the reporter to see the recording.

"It's alright girl. Just hit a sore spot. You ready to do this?"

She didn't care who was watching, and she stood on her tippy toes, kissed his lips, and walked into the booth. He took that as a yes and told the reporter her camera men would have to move to a different spot, but it was ok for them to record. Jude strapped her guitar on and began.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles of confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after time  
Sometimes you picture me  
Im walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows you're wondering  
If I'm ok  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time

You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time 

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time


	22. Phone Sex

Thank you so so much to Judetomfan101, umagoshh, Seleana C, xtaintedxlovex16, riotgirllina, jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, and Tommys my 21. I had no idea what to do for this chapter so it may not be that good. Fair warning.

Chapter 22

"Tommy?", Jude asked as she lay her head on his chest.

"Yeah girl?"

"How many women have you slept with?"

"Jude", he said, extending her name with a whine. "I don't want to talk about this with you, and for that matter, anyone."

"Please Tommy, I'm really curious. You know that you were my first and my only."

"I better be your only", he joked. "Before I tell you, I want you to try to guess. Come on, don't be scared, guess."

"Well, you're 23 so that has to add up. And you were Lil' Tommy Q, so girls must have been all over you, not to mention you are quite the looker. I will have to say...hmm...9

"Haha...well I'm not a man whore. And I didn't start having sex when I was 10, so actually only 3. You, Portia, and my high school girlfriend Lucy. Satisfied now?"

"Indeed I am, thank you for indulging me. And now you must indulge me with some food. I am starving."

"Yes, master, your wish is my command", he joked.

"Oh, shut up loser. Now make me some food."

Tommy acted like he was going to walk out the door, but right as he got there, he turned around and gently tackled her onto the bed. She gasped and busted out in laughter when he began to tickle her. The laughter turned into short screams as she ran out of breath.

"Hush, people are going to think I'm murdering you in here."

He rolled off of her and sat up in the bed. "Oh, I forgot to tell you there was a message on the machine from your parents. They are going to come up in a few days and stay for a couple weeks."

"Gee, a little late on that one, are we?"

"Hey, at least I told you. They could have shown up when we were rolling around on the living room floor."

"Tommy, we have never rolled around on the living room floor."

"Yeah I know, but we will get there eventually. I thought you were hungry."

"I'm always hungry. Let's call everybody and go out to eat. I miss them all so much. We haven't been out together since the incident after Denny's."

"Jude, you do realize it is 10:30 at night. Is anything even open at this time?"

"Oh, so naive. Of course there are restaurants open now. I'll call my sister, Kat and Jamie. You call the SME boys."

"Why do you do this to me? It's gonna take me at least fifteen minutes to get them to shut up and listen. Switch me."

"Ah...let me think about it. Nope."

"You suck."

"You'd know."

"Haha." As he was walking out he turned around, stopped in the doorway, and watched her dig for her cell phone in her purse.

"I love you, sweet cheeks."

She paused for a second, then said, "hell, I still don't have a nickname for you yet, but once I do, I'll be sure to use it whenever were in public."

"Yeah, good luck with that one", he said as he walked out the door to call the SME boys.

She secretly wished she could contact his high school girlfriend and find out what she called him. Every girl had a pet nickname for their boyfriend then, didn't they? She opened her phone and dialed Sadie's number. Jude hoped she wasn't interrupting anything. When Sadie picked up the phone, Jude heard what sounded to her like moaning.

"Jesus Sadie, don't answer the phone when you're having sex."

"Cry me a river, Jude. It's 10:30 at night, what did you expect me to be doing...knitting? What do you want?"

"Tommy and I are hungry, so we decided to call you."

"And do what..invite us over so you could eat us?"

"No smart ass, we want to go out to eat. We were going to call the rest of the gang too. What's open at this time?"

"We could go to a bar...no wait, you and all your little friends are only 18. Um...Red Lobster is open until 1:00. Want to go there?"

"Sure, we just want to go out. Stop doing the nasty and get ready. We'll meet you and Kwest in half an hour."

Jude hung up the phone and tried not to think about what she heard when her sister answered the phone. She pulled up Kat's number and called her. 'Please, don't be doing anything I wouldn't want to know about', she thought.

Sure enough, when Kat answered the phone, she heard labored breaths.

"Oh my Lord, not you too Kat. I'll just skip the whole lecture and ask you if you and Jamie want to meet us at Red Lobster in half an hour."

"We'll be there. But Jude, we may be a little late."

"Eww. Ok, bye."

She went to the bathroom to change, then jogged down the stairs to find Tommy in the living room with a sour look on his face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I called, only to find that Speed, Wally and Kyle were all having sex...in the same room."

Jude fell to the floor, laughing the whole way down. 'Could this be any more ironic?' she thought.

"Yeah", she said when she got her breath back, "well, I just heard my sister and my best friend having sex."

"Kat and Sadie are lesbians?"

"Hahahahahaha, God no. Two different phone calls, smart one. So get that fine butt dressed, were going to Red Lobster."

"Well, you can call the triplets back and tell them. Better yet, text them. I don't want you to hear that."

"Yes, father",she joked.

As he walked upstairs he said, "where do think the expression 'who's your daddy' came from?"


	23. Red Lobster

To Tommy's My Guy 21, xtaintedxlovex16, Seleana C, jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, atika, kolirox, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. This chapter isn't that great, I am running out of things to write about. Any ideas?

Chapter 23

When the group was seated, the waiter came over to take their orders.

"Hi, I'm Fred, and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I start you all off with something to drink?"

He heard numerous raspberry iced teas, as well as a sprite and a coke. When he walked back with their drinks and smiled at everybody, Tommy said, "what...do they not hire females anymore?" referring to the waiter that hit on her at Denny's.

"Oh muffin", she replied and smiled sweetly, "I'm sure it's obvious that were together."

Tommy choked on his coke and the rest of the group laughed and stared at Tommy with innocent smiles on their faces.

"Muffin...", they all said in unison. 'Score', Jude thought, and went to sip her tea.

When the waiter came back and asked what they would like to eat, Jude asked him, "what can I get that isn't meat, and isn't sea food?"

"Um...we have vegetables, bread, and potatoes."

"I'll take a baked potato with broccoli and cheese melted on top. And a side of garlic cheese toast."

After the rest of the group ordered, Speed looked at Jude and asked her, "if you don't eat meat or seafood, why did we come here?"

"Well...one, it was one of the only things open, and two, I didn't care where we went, as long as we were all together."

"Aww", everyone said, again in unison.

"Oh shut up, just be glad I actually wanted to see you. So what was everyone doing when we called them?", she asked innocently, after their dinners had arrived.

Stutters were heard around the table, then silence when everyone was trying to think up stories to tell each other.

"I was uh...working on a new sweater, and Jamie was helping me with it", this coming from Kat.

"I was reading a magazine while Kwest was in the shower."

The SME boys just stayed quiet. None of them were clever enough to fabricate a story, so they figured the best thing to do was say nothing.

"Why do you all lie?", Jude asked with a laugh. "It's okay to say you were all having sex. The bad thing is that you all freaking answered your phones. There is really a problem with that. I could have gone my whole life, and even my after life if I believed in it, without hearing my sister and my best friend moaning on groaning. I'm sure Tommy could have, as well. Oh, and boys, next time you all decide to "do it" at the same time, go to a hotel, with separate rooms."

Kat looked slightly embarrassed, the boys were all bright red, and Sadie was somewhat nonchalant about it all.

"Well, thanks for coming to dinner. We should do it again soon."

Jude pushed her chair away from the table and stood up as Tommy did the same. She made her way around and gave everyone a hug.

"Hey guys", Kwest said before they left, "this time, don't end up in the hospital."

Tommy flipped his best friend off as they walked out the door. Nobody realized until they were gone that the dinner that Jude and Tommy called together, would now have to be paid for by the rest of them.

"So, who's up for dine and ditch?", Speed asked, and in response was slapped in the head by the two sitting next to him.

Sadie had the perfect idea and she wanted to include the rest of the group in on it. They all went to the nearest store, picked up some silly string, toilet paper, and shaving cream. A prank would be the perfect thing to get them back for the whole sex talk at dinner. They all went over to Sadie's apartment and hung out until about 2 a.m. Then they drove to Tommy's, walked into his yard and threw the rolls of toilet paper until the trees were barely visible. Then, with Kwest's key, they went to the bedroom where Tommy and Jude were sleeping. First, Sadie covered Tommy's face in shaving cream, as well as Jude's, then covered the bedspread in silly string. They were going to hang out for a while and see if the happy couple woke up, but they eventually fell asleep sprawled out on Tommy's couches. The sound of Jude screaming and Tommy's curses woke them up, and all that was heard downstairs was laughter.

"What the hell?" Tommy asked as he followed the laughter. He walked into the living finding his previous dinner companions all holding their stomachs. Jude walked downstairs, only half dressed, and covered in shaving cream and silly string. When she saw Speed's mouth drop open, she realized she was only half clothed and ran back upstairs.

"Hey", Tommy yelled, walking over and slapping Speed upside the head, "she's off limits, if you haven't noticed."

"Sorry dude. Oh, and you might want to look out the front door."

Tommy walked to the door, opened it slowly, and let out a deep laugh.

"You know you bastards are cleaning that up."


	24. Thanksgiving Shopping

Thank you so much to all that reviewed. This was supposed to be updated on thanksgiving but I just didn't get the time so here it is now. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 24

"Where's my baby girl?" Stuart asked when he walked in the front door.

"Daddy", Jude screamed as she ran towards him. "I missed you so much. How was the trip?"

"It was good. Let's go."

"What? Where are we going?"

"We are taking a trip to the grocery store. Tom, is it ok if we celebrate Thanksgiving here?"

"That would be great. And all of us are going shopping together? This is going to be quite an event."

"Dad, can everybody else come too?"

"If by everybody else you mean your band and your friends, I don't see why not."

"No, Stuart, you don't want to do that. They toilet papered my house last week and it took me 3 days to actually get them over here to clean it up." Just for more effect Tommy added, "And Speed saw Jude half naked."

"Tommy," Jude screamed as her dad yelled what incredulously. She promised her father it was nothing and as she walked by Tommy to pick up her purse, she kicked him in the shin.

While the family was shopping, the group decided to show up at the store and pester everybody. They grabbed their own cart and raced each other down the isles, gaining curious loss from the other customers. They would each go down an isle, grab one product, then bring it to Jude and make her choose which item was the best. At one point, the boys came back with Tampons, Midol, and a toothbrush.

Jude pointed at the toothbrush and said, "My mouth would smell like ass without that," then she pointed at the tampons, "I'd be a bloody mess without those, literally." And with the Midol she said, "And you all wouldn't be here right now if I didn't have that, so it's pretty hard to choose." To that, Kat responded "Amen, sister", which made the men laugh.

"So Spiedermen," Stuart began, "I hear you saw my baby girl half naked. Is there truth to that?"

Speed flushed and tried to turn away but Kwest grabbed his arms and made him face Jude's dad. True, he as well saw Jude, but half the fun was in putting it all of on Speed.

"I…I…we…uh" he stuttered, "I wasn't the only one. And it wasn't my fault. She was the one who walked downstairs like that. How could I not stare, she never let me see it when we were date…" He stopped mid-word to see everybody staring at him. Jude called him an ass then forgave him. Speed had the tendency to not think before he spoke so she was never very hard on him.

"It's true, it wasn't all Speed's fault," Sadie told her dad, "who's bed do you think she was half naked in?"

Jude turned to her parents, wanting to change the subject and said "so you guys are spending Thanksgiving here?"

"It would take Sherlock Holmes to figure that one out", Sadie said rudely.

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually know who Sherlock Holmes is. Does that mean you actually read?"

"Yes Quincy, you jack ass, I do read. Only when I'm required to."

"Ah, and there is the catch. Don't do it unless you have to. Oh, and Sadie", Jude said as she passed her sister to go look at chips, "don't call my man a jack ass."

Tommy smiled at the thought of Jude defending him, and as he walked up next to her, he took her hand and lightly kissed her palm right in the center.

"Aw, look at the two little love birds. Why don't you get a room?", Sadie remarked with a evil grin on her face.

"Dude, Sadie, what the hell is your problem? Would you like me to tell mom and dad what was going on the other night when I called you?"

"Get a clue, Jude. It's not they don't know me and Kwest have sex, just like they know you and Tommy do. But hey, at least Kwest isn't 5 years older than me."

Tommy and Kwest gave each other a look that said they had decided to sit back and stay out of it.

"Oh, don't even bring him into this. Tommy is the only guy I have ever slept with, which is a hell of a lot less than I can say for you. I know about all your little adventures when mom and dad were out of town."

"What does the number have to do with it? At least they were all legal. I'm not the slut here."

"I have been with one person, and now suddenly I'm a whore. It's funny how your mind works Sadie. Now we know why you failed so many classes in high school."

Before Sadie could retort, Stuart said "Ok children. Not that I don't love finding out all about my daughters' secrets, but I think that will be enough."

People were passing by them, not so politely staring, so Jude walked to the bathroom, with Tommy following close behind. They walked into the stall, and as soon as the door shut, Jude burst into tears. Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok girl. Calm down. Don't listen to what she says, she just being bitchy. You know she has been having mood swings lately. Come on sweetie, stop crying. You're breaking my heart."

Jude quieted and laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. After a second, she picked her head up and set her forehead against his.

"Thank you. I don't know why I let her get to me."

"She's your sister, that's her job. Come on, let's go back out. We have quite the trip ahead of us."

They walked back out and joined the family. A look exchanged between Kwest and Tommy told him to keep Jude as far away as possible from Sadie. Jude took the far right and Sadie the far left. She was thinking as they cruised through the store, and then put it all together.

"Oh my lord," she exclaimed, "Sadie, you're pregnant."


	25. Pregnant!

Hello strangers. I felt really bad for letting this story just go to waste so I decided to finish. I hope you like the end.

Sadie looked angry, but the tears streaming down her face gave her away. She sat down in the middle of the isle and put her face in her hands. Jude walked over to sit down next to her.

"I don't know what to do," she cried. "I'm not ready to be a mom but I can't give it up."

"Sadie, you will be a wonderful mom. Look at all those days you took care of me while mom and dad were gone. It will all be fine."

Kwest came over and helped Sadie off the floor. Jude hugged her sister then went to Tommy's side.

"Sorry Kwest, I know you wanted to tell everybody together. I guess my sister is just too damn smart."

Sadie smiled at Jude, and then looked to her parents. "Well, what do you think? I'm having a baby."

"We think its great honey. A little unexpected, but that's how these things usually work out. Do you have any idea when it is due?" Stuart asked.

"The end of July. We don't have an exact date yet. So you're not mad."

"No sweetie. How could we be mad? Well, I guess were celebrating more than thanksgiving tonight. Let's get some sparkling cider."

After the grocery store, the two car loads of people headed back to Tommy's to start dinner. It turned out to be the best thanksgiving any of them ever had, and it lasted well after midnight. When Sadie and Kwest excused themselves to feed Onyx, the rest of the band and Kat and Jaime did so as well, all for different reasons. Eventually, Jude's mom and dad went home as well, leaving Tommy and Jude alone for the first time all day.

"So what do you think about kids?" Tommy asked Jude.

"I love them and really want to have a few of my own. Why do you ask?"

"What do you say we go try to have a baby? Are you ready to have a child yet?" he asked her, watching her face for sign of panic.

"No thought required. Let's do it."

Tommy and Jude went upstairs and shut the door.

Midnight, January 1st.

"Happy new year's baby, I love you."

"I love you too Tommy and I have a surprise for you."

"Do you? And what can that possibly be? I have everything I want right in front of me."

"I'm pregnant, Tommy. I went to the doctor while you were playing pool with Kwest."

Tommy smiled and asked why she didn't tell him she had an appointment.

"I set up the pool date with you and Kwest so I could surprise you tonight. Surprise!"

Tommy laughed and kissed Jude. "Now I have everything I want. We should call Sadie, and your parents, and G-Major, and…"

"Whoa, slow down. We have all day to tell them. Let's celebrate."


End file.
